Puissante tu dis? J'en ai pas l'impression
by Razu-Ichi
Summary: L'histoire se déroule suite à la guerre de Marineford. Après avoir sauvé Luffy et être retourné sur l'Archipel Sabaody, une personne fait irruption dans la vie de Law. Mais que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il découvrira que cette personne est bien plus forte qu'il ne pensait? Enfin, bien plus forte seule, mais en sa présence, les choses sont bien plus différentes. Qui est-elle donc?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Le sous-marin jaune s'éloignait de l'ile des femmes, Amazon Lily, laissant derrière lui le capitaine des chapeaux de paille entre les mains de l'homme poisson Jimbey et de Silver Rayleig. Il s'enfonca dans la mer avant de disparaitre complètement de la surface, d'atteindre les profondeurs. L'équipage du navire etait reuni dans la salle principale où se trouvaient des fauteuils, un canapé et une grande bibliothèque composée principalement de livre sur la médecine.  
- Capitaine, on fais quoi maintenant? Demanda l'ours blanc.  
- À ton avis? On retourne attendre notre tour sur l'Archipel Sabaody, répondit le capitaine.  
Non loin du capitaine et de l'ours, se trouvait deux membres de l'équipage, revant encore de l'ile des femmes.  
- Quel domage de quitter une ile pareille... dit Shachi, en soupirant.  
- Ouai, domage... ajouta Penguin en soupirant à son tour.  
- J'aurais bien voulu qu'il y ai des oursonnes, dit Bepo, l'ours.  
- C'est l'ile des femmes, pas des animaux! répondit Shachi.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Nan mais pourquoi tu t'excuse?! s'écrièrent les deux hommes en coeur.  
Le capitaine, Trafalgar Law, soupira, éxaspéré de l'idiotie de son équipage.  
- Taisez vous. Vous m'énervez, dit-il en les regardant. De toute façon, on n'etait pas les bienvenus sur l'ile. C'etait la seule et unique fois que nous allions là bas.  
- Oui, mais quand même...  
- Sa suffit.  
Il marqua une pause et reprit, son célèbre sourire aux lèvres.  
- J'ai hâte de voir si chapeau de paille saura se relever.

Deux jours et quelques heures passèrent. Le sous-marin remonta à la surface, s'approchant de l'archipel. Law alla voir Shachi et Penguin.  
- Hey vous deux. Devinez quoi, je sors de la réserve.  
À ces mots, les visages des deux hommes se figèrent d'angoisse.  
- Oui, vous savez de quoi je parle, ajouta Law, son sourire aux lèvres, l'air diabolique.  
Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de leurs visages. Ils se retournèrent rapidement et prirent la fuite. Law ne leur laissa pas le temps de partir. Il les rattrapa par le col.  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi elle est vide? Où est passée la nourriture?  
- Ben... c'est-à-dire que... on avait faim et... c'est la faute de Bepo!  
L'ours, qui etait au fond de la pièce, avait tout entendu.  
- Hey! s'indigna l'ours.  
- Comment c'est possible de manger autant en seulement deux jours? demanda Law, son air diabolique toujours en place.  
- Euh... erm...  
- Vous croyez que j'ai que ca à faire de dépensser dans la bouffe?  
Ils échapèrent à son étreinte et partirent en courant.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ces deux abrutis? dit Law, en soupirant.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'arichipel et accostèrent. Law confia son nodachi à l'ours, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. L'équipage marcha dans les rues, à la recherche de nourriture que les deux idiots ne mangeraient pas tout de suite. Ils continuèrent de marcher quand une discussion attira l'attention de Law. Il écouta plus atentivement.  
- Tu as entendu? Ils ont recommencé. Au groove 36 cette fois.  
- Encore? Ils n'arretent pas ces jours si.  
- Oui. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui déclenche le combat.  
- Il devrait la laisser tranquille.  
- Il ne laissera pas tomber. Tu sais comment il est. Kidd est un pirate, c'est sa nature.  
- Oui...  
Law s'arreta un instant.  
- Capitaine?  
"Kidd? Un combat? Interressant." pensa-t-il. Il réfléchi un instant et se retourna vers son équipage.  
- Jean, Shachi et Penguin, vous vous occupez des provisions.  
Il se retourna vers Bepo, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Nous, on va aller faire un tour au groove 36.  
L'équipage, n'ayant pas entendu la conversation, ne compris pas mais il approuva. Ils se séparèrent et chaque groupe partit de son côté.  
Law et Bepo arrivèrent au groove 36.  
- Dites capitaine, pourquoi on est là?  
- On vas assister à un combat.  
- Un combat?  
- Oui, entre Kidd et quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Oh d'accord.  
Ils avancèrent dans un grand espace vert, non loin des batiments.  
- Il faut juste qu'on les trouv... qu'est-ce que?!  
Une explosion retentit, non loin d'eux.


	2. Chapitre2

Chapitre 2:

La jeune fille titubait, se tenant la taille. Sa vue se troublait, elle laissait une trainée de sang dans l'herbe. "Et merde..." pensa-t-elle en observant sa blessure profonde. Elle se retourna brièvement, vérifiant qu'il ne la suivait pas, et repris son chemin en titubant de plus en plus. Elle ne regardait plus où elle allait. Elle se sentait faiblir.  
- Je ne... peux...pas...per...  
Elle sentit ses jambe flancher brutalement. Elle commenca à tomber. Elle sentit qu'elle perdait connaissance, elle imagina tous les scénariaux possibles et inimaginables. Elle ne devait pas mourrir ici, au milieu de nul part. Elle se voyait gisant dans l'herbe. Elle avait peur de disparaitre. Mais soudain, elle sentit un bras la rattraper. Elle leva faiblement les yeux afin de voir la personne et vit le visage d'un homme penché sur elle. Il avait les cheveux bruns presque noirs, portait un chapeau nordique et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus. Elle s'évanouit.  
- Hey! Reprend toi! C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les vappes! Dit Law, ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.  
Il entendit une voix s'élever au loin.  
- Eh oooooh! Où est-ce que tu te cache?! Viens j'en ai pas finit avec toi!  
- Kidd... lacha Law, étrangement énervé.  
- Tiens tiens... Trafalgar! Ca faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu!  
- Bepo, empèche le d'avancer. Elle n'est plus en etat de se battre.  
Il prit la fille dans ses bras.  
- Oui capitaine!  
Il posa le nodachi au sol et se jetta devant Kidd en position kung-fu.  
- T'inquiète, elle est à moitié morte. Elle ne m'intérrèsse plus. J'aime la faire souffrir uniquement quand elle est vivante.  
Il s'éloigna. Law et Bepo le regardèrent partir. Quand il eut disparut, Law se reconcentra sur la jeune fille. Il observa sa blessure.  
- Elle est gravement bléssée. Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine?  
- On la ramène au bateau. Je vais la soigner.  
Bepo ramassa le nodachi et ils retournèrent au sous-marin, le reste de l'équipage déjà présent.

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fût éblouie par une vive lumière blanche. Elle observa les lieux. Elle etait couchée dans un lit et la salle etait composée de divers meubles, tous aussi blancs que la lumière.  
- Que... où est-ce que je suis? Je... j'etais sur l'archipel et...  
Elle sentit une douleur vive la tirailler. Elle se releva et se tint la taille.  
- Guh... huh...  
- Tu as mal?  
Elle sursauta. Elle chercha du regard d'oú venait cette voix douce et vit un homme qui rentrait discrètement dans la salle.  
- Qu... qui es-tu?  
Elle l'observa et reconnut le visage de son sauveur.  
- C'est toi qu-qui m'a...  
- Sauvée? Oui c'est moi.  
- Que... où... pourquoi...  
- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est "merci" non?  
- Je... merci...  
Elle observa sa blessure bandée, se rendant compte qu'elle n'etait qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle remonta vite la couverture sur son corps.  
- Tu... tu m'as soignée.  
- Oui.  
- Donc... tu as vu mon corps.  
- Oui. Et j'ai aussi vu le charmant petit tatouage que tu as sur la cuisse, ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine.  
- Que?! Pervers!  
- Et bien mademoiselle, c'est comme ca que tu traite celui qui t'as sauvée?  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu es.  
- Tu ne me connais pas? Je suis souvent dans les journaux.  
- Je lis pas les journaux.  
-... Et bien, je suis Trafalgar Law, ou si tu préfère, le chirurgien de la mort. Tu es à bord de mon navire, dans l'infirmerie où tu es condamnée à passer quelques semaines, le temps que je surveille ta blessure.  
- J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu n'as pas une réputation de sauveur. Alors pourquoi?  
- Pour tout te dire, je ne le sais pas moi même. Mais j'ai l'impréssion de t'avoir déjà vue.  
- Ah bon?  
- Oui et ca me perturbe.  
Aucune réponse de la part de Kairen.  
- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom, que je sache au moins qui je soigne?  
- ... Kairen. Tohari Kairen.  
- Kairen. Quel beau prénom.  
- Tu peux me rendre mes vêtements?  
- Non, pas pour l'instant.  
- Que?!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux t'enfuir? Ou bien c'est parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on voit se corps?  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Rassure toi. Personne à part moi ne l'a vu. _Silence_.- Tu ne réponds pas. Et bien je te laisse.  
Il sortit de la pièce, son sourire s'etant élargit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

Law était avec son équipage dans la salle de control. Ils discutaient de la mystérieuse blessée. Law semblait préoccupé Il retourna à l'infirmerie, afin de lui poser une question.  
Kairen regardait autour d'elle, toujours intriguée par la pièce extrêmement blanche. Elle aperçut un hublot et fût étonnée de ne pas voir le ciel, mais la mer.  
- Tu ne devrais pas rester assise.  
- Hah! Tu m'as fait peur! Dit-elle en sursautant.  
- Couche toi. Tu es blessée je te rappelle, ajouta-t-il sèchement.  
Il s'assis sur la chaise près du lit.  
- J'aurais pu me soigner moi même.  
- Pas une blessure aussi grande.  
- Tu ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire.  
- Alors explique moi.  
- ... Kairen les milles pouvoirs ca te dis rien?  
- Absolument rien.  
- ...C'est le surnom que m'a donné la marine.  
- La marine? Dit-il, surpris.  
Il ne comprenais pas. Voyant qu'il restait perplexe, elle se décida à lui expliquer. Elle soupira.  
- ... Bon. Je suis une pirate sans équipage recherchée par la marine. Je n'ai pas encore une prime élevée, je n'arrive même pas aux cent milles. Et j'ai le rêve fou et idiot d'intégrer les grands corsaires. Bref, mon corps a une capacité étrange.  
- Étrange...? Dit-il, perplexe.  
- Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. Apres je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Donc tais toi.  
- Agressive, ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- La ferme, dit-elle sèchement.  
- Parle autrement, veux-tu?  
- Tu veux la suite oui ou non?  
- Pardon, pardon, excuse moi, dit-il ironiquement.  
- Bref. Mon corps à la capacité de supporter autant de fruit du démon que je le veux. J'aurais beau en avaler, il ne m'arrivera rien, à part que les pouvoirs s'accumulent. D'où mon surnom d'ailleurs. J'ai avalé tellement de fruits que je ne pourrais pas t'en faire la liste. Pour en revenir à ma blessure, si j'ai dit que je pouvais me soigner, c'est grâce à l'un de mes pouvoirs.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Ce pouvoir me permet de soigner n'importe quelles blessures.  
- Intéressant... dit-il, le sourire s'élargissant.  
- Mais il y a des inconvénients.  
- Quels sortes d'inconvénients?  
- Il utilise ma vie. En fonction de la taille ou de la gravité de la blessure, il peut prendre quelques minutes de ma vie ou bien quelques heures. Et il laisse des traces.  
- Comme des cicatrices ou une peau mal refaite?  
- ... oui.  
- Ce qui explique ton corps.  
- Ne parle pas de mon corps...  
- Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue.  
- Quoi donc?  
- Tu dis qu'il utilise ta vie. Mais quelques minutes sur quelques minutes... au bout d'un moment ca fait des années de perdues, dit-il, le sourire ayant disparut.  
- Oui.  
- Alors dis moi, combien d'années as-tu perdues?  
Il la regardait fixement dans les yeux. Elle hésita à répondre. Elle compris dans son regard qu'il attendait une réponse claire. Elle baissa les yeux.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...  
- C'est pas précis.  
- J'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps.  
- Ça ne me suffit pas.  
- Tu vas devoir t'en contenter.  
- ... Très bien.  
Il se leva et commença à partir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien la regarder et se mis à la détailler. Elle avait des longs cheveux blancs aux pointes roses pâle et des yeux d'un gris clair scintillant Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle. Elle releva la tête et le vit la fixer.  
- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
- Euh... je... euh...  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ses magnifiques yeux et repris son sérieux.  
- N'essais même pas de te soigner. Si je m'occupe de toi ce n'est pas pour que tu gâche ta vie.  
- Euh... d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas bête à ce point là, je le savais déjà.  
- ... très bien. Je te laisse, mademoiselle Kairen.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
Law sortit de la pièce, ayant oublié la raison de sa venue. "La capacité à pouvoir manger plusieurs fruits, intéressant pensa-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. Elle le regarda sortir.  
- Attend! Cria-t-elle.  
Il s'arrêta net, surpris de cet appel. Il retourna dans la pièce. Elle lui montra le hublot du doigt.  
- Le hublot.  
- Oui, en effet c'est un hublot, ou une fenêtre si tu préfère. Sa sert à...  
Elle le coupa net.  
- Je sais ce que c'est. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi on voit la mer et pas le ciel.  
- Mon navire est un sous-marin et nous sommes sous l'eau. Aucun moyen de t'échapper, dit-il ironiquement.  
- Je veux mes vêtements.  
- Non, tu ne les aura toujours pas.  
Elle grogna. Il la détailla une dernière fois, sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Le soir, Law alla dans sa chambre en pensant à la jeune fille. Il s'allongea sur son lit, somnolant. Il fut dérangé par un membre de son équipage.  
- Capitaine, je peux entrer? demanda Shachi, préocupé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis fatigué.  
- C'est au sujet de Kairen.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit-il, subitement réveillé.  
- Je voulais savoir... combien de temps allez vous la garder?  
- Je ne sais pas. Le temps qu'il faudra.  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument la soigner? Je veux dire... vous n'avez pas la réputation de quelqu'un qui sauve des vies.  
- Je fais ce que je veux, dit-il, soudainement énervé.  
- Je voulais juste savoir, ne vous énervez pas.  
- Je ne suis pas énervé.  
- Vous êtes sûr?  
- Fou moi la paix. Sors de ma chambre, dit-il, sèchement.  
- ... bien.  
Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Law ne sente une vive douleur à la main. Il l'a regarda et vit qu'il serait le poing. Un peu trop fort même. Il eut du mal à écarter ses doigts réstés trop longtemps sérés. Une fois ses doigts écartés, il vit du sang couler de sa paume. "Du sang?". Il resta perplexe. "J'ai sérré au point de me couper? Pourquoi?" pensa-t-il, ne comprenant pas. Il attendit un moment et soupira.  
- J'étais... énervé? Pourquoi?  
Il attendit encore un moment. Voyant le sang toujours couler, il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir qui la reliait à l'infirmerie. Devant la porte, il hésita et pensa à la bléssée. "Et si elle voit ma main? Et si elle me pose des questions? Si elle me demande ce qui s'est passé?" pensa-t-il, toujours hésitant. Il ne voulait surtout pas répondre à cette question. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'est à cause d'elle. "À cause d'elle?" pensa-t-il. Oui, après tout, c'était d'elle qu'ils avaient parlé. Ou bien c'était à cause de Shachi. Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il ne souhaitait qu' une chose: qu' elle ne pose pas de question. Sentant le sang couler le long de ses doigts, il se décida à entrer. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et entra. Il tourna immédiatement le regard en direction de la jeune fille et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle dormait. Il n'allumant pas la lumière mais une bougie de peur de la réveiller et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Il l'ouvrit et pris des bandages. Il posa la bougie sur la table juste à côté et alla s'assoir sur la chaise qu' il avait laissé à côté du lit. Il banda rapidement sa main et rediriga son regard sur Kairen. Elle s'était endormie sans la couverture. La nuit étant froide sous l'eau, il lui remonta la couverture jusqu' aux épaules. Il vit des mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Il le dégagea en les ramenant derrière son oreille tout en frôlant sa joue. Sa peau était douce. Si douce qu' il eut envie de la retoucher. Il vit un sourire se tracer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il l'a regarda dormir pendant un moment. Son visage, son sourire... On aurait dit ceux d'un ange. Il pris conscience de ses pensés et secoua la tête, les chassant de son esprit. Il la regarda encore un moment et se surpris lui même en train de sourire. Il essaya de l'effacer mais en vain. Il abandonna et garda son sourire niais. Il sentit la fatigue revenir et regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. "Il est déjà minuit?" pensa-t-il, surpris du temps qu' il avait passé à la regarder. Mais il était trop fatigué pour bouger et essaya de rester éveillé, mais en vain. Il s'endormi sur le bord du lit de la jeune bléssée.

Vers 3 heures du matin, la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle se redressa et voulut soulever la couverture mais elle sentit quelque chose la retenir. Elle chercha du regard ce qui la retenait et vit le capitaine des pirates dormant la tête dans ses bras croisés sur le bord du lit. Elle se souvint qu' elle s'était endormie sans la couverture et compris ce qu' elle avait sentit sur sa joue et ses épaules. Elle se pencha vers lui.  
- Law? ... Law!  
Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle le secoua doucement.  
- Hey! Law réveille toi!  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et leva la tête. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il se rendit compte que son visage n'était qu' à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se sentit rougir et eut un grand mouvement de recul.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle, surprise de son geste.  
- Ri...rien! dit-il, géné. Je... je me suis endormi ici?  
- Il semblerait oui.  
- P... pardon, excuse moi...  
Elle ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Il se sentit rougir encore plus lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.  
- Je...je...euh...je vais te laisser...  
- Euh oui d'accord.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à la bougie qui avait totalement fondue. Elle le regarda et vit sa main bandée.  
- Law?  
- O-oui?  
- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main?  
Il frissona. C'était LA question qu'il redoutait tant.  
- Eh... Erm... rien! C'est rien!  
- ... si tu le dit.

- Bon... euh... je vais aller dormir...  
Il se leva et s'empressa de partir.  
- Law!  
- Ou-oui?  
- Merci pour la couverture. Et bonne nuit.  
- D-de rien.  
Elle lui sourit. Il sortit rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa au mur. "Pourquoi ai-je réagis comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? C'est pas moi ça! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" pensa-t-il. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, fatigué. Il voulait dormir. Il ferma les yeux et tout de suite, le visage de Kairen lui revint à l'esprit. Il essaya de chasser cette image mais il n'y arriva pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Son sourire. Son visage près du sien. Ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un profond gris argenté. Ses magnifiques yeux. Il s'endormi sur cette pensée, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5:

Dans la matinée, Law se réveilla plus tard que prévu. Il alla dans la salle principale où se trouvait déjà l'équipage au complet.  
- Vous êtes enfin réveillé capitaine?  
- Vous avez dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude, dit un membre de l'équipage.  
- J'ai mal dormi, répondit le capitaine.  
Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait non loin de la table où mangeait l'équipage.  
- Capitaine, vous ne mangez pas?  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
Bepo, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, remarqua la main bandée de son capitaine.  
- Capitaine? Vous vous êtes bléssé à la main? demanda l'ours.  
- Oui je me suis coupé avec une page d'un livre, répondit Law, ayant trouvé le mensonge parfait.  
De toute façon, ses hommes étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre que c'était un mensonge. Il se remémora les événements de la nuit passée. Il avait été le contraire de ce qu' il était réellement et il devait y remédier au plus vite. Il se leva et partit en direction de l'infirmerie, sous les regards intrigués de ses hommes. Il arriva devant la porte et entra discrètement. Il la vit hors de son lit, debout devant le hublot.  
- Qu' est-ce que tu fais?  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui.  
- C'est une habitude que t'as pris de me faire peur ou c'est juste que tu trouve ça amusant? dit-elle.  
- Et bien, c'est assez amusant oui, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu' est-ce que tu comprend pas dans "rester couchée"?  
- Ça fait trois jours que je suis couchée. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.  
- Ça fait cinq jours. Tu as dormi pendant presque trois jours. Et tu ne te dégourdira rien puisque tu retourne te coucher.  
- Hors de question.  
- Ai-je bien entendu?  
Il se rapprocha d'elle d'une démarche sûre, dominante, voir même imposante, sa fameuse expression et son sourire sadique au visage. Elle recula et se retrouva dos au mur, tandis qu' il avançait toujours. Il s'arrêta à quelques vingtaines de centimètres d'elle et posa une main sur le mur, d'un côté de sa tête, le bras tendu, et l'autre main dans la poche. Il pencha sa tête vers la sienne et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
- "Hors de question?" Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le capitaine et que tu dois m'obéir? dit-il, son sourire sadique toujours présent.  
- Je ne fais pas partie de ton équipage. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi, dit-elle, non intimidée.  
- Et bien, mademoiselle, tu ne manque pas d'audace dis moi. Mais regarde autour de toi. Tu es dans MON navire. Et ici, tout ce qui se trouve à bord est à moi. Y compris les humains qui me doivent obéissance.  
- Tu rêve. J'irais pas me recoucher. En plus, à part toi, je ne vois plus personne. J'ai besoin de sortir. C'est pour ça que tu vas me rendre mes vêtements.  
- Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres ma chère. Tu n'auras pas tes vêtements, tu vas rester couchée, et si c'est le besoin de voir des gens, je t'enverrais les membres de mon équipage qui seront ravis de te voir.  
- Non! Ils verraient mon corps.  
- Et alors?  
- C'est clair non? Je ne veux pas qu' ils le voit.  
- Tu n'auras pas le choix puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de te rendre tes vêtements.  
Elle marqua une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Tu... tu serais capable de les laisser me voir? De les laisser voir mon corps?  
- Absolument, oui, répondit-il, le sourire s'agrandissant.  
- Alors que je t'ai clairement dit que je ne voulais pas?  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.  
Elle n'en revenait pas. Il la laisserait donc être vue, elle et son corps dont elle avait honte. Cet homme qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, cet homme qui arborait un sourire sadique, il était totalement différent de l'homme de là nuit dernière.  
- Tu... tu me dégoute, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.  
Elle voulait pleurer mais elle se retint. Verser des larmes face à un homme pareil n'en valait pas la peine. Elle essaya de le repousser d'un geste brusque mais n'y arriva pas. Il était comme collé au mur. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et attrapa violemment le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle se débattait, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle voulait s'échapper mais n'y arriva pas. Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il reserait sa main. Elle compris qu'il ne lâchera pas et se calma.  
- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais ma chère, dit-il, l'air dominant. Et je te rappelle que tu es bléssée, il ne faudrait pas que ta plaie s'ouvre...  
- Lâche moi...  
- Non.  
- Lâche moi j'te dis!  
Il resera brusquement sa main.  
- Dis donc, il faudrait que tu pense à te calmer un peu toi, dit-il.  
- Tu me dégoute.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit.  
- Je... j'ai honte de mon corps et toi tu n'hésite pas à t'en servir contre moi. La nuit dernière tu étais sympa... et maintenant tu as un caractère de sale chien! Tu n'es qu'un salaud!  
Il serra encore plus fort sa main. Fort au point de la faire souffrir.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dit jeune fille.  
- Tu... tu me fais mal...  
- Ah oui? Je ne sens rien moi pourtant, dit-il ironiquement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
- Espèce de monstre...

Oui un monstre. C'est ce qu' elle avait en face des yeux. Un homme monstrueux, mauvais, malfaisant. Un homme cruel, malveillant. Un être pervers. Un être sadique. Un être répugnant. Un être dépourvu de toute humanité. Elle avait fait une erreur. L'erreur de penser qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.  
- Oui je suis un monstre. Mais je suis aussi le monstre qui t'as sauvé la vie.  
- Ne me sors pas l'excuse du sauveur.  
Il en avait assez. Assez qu'elle lui dise toujours la même chose. Assez qu' elle tourne autour du pot. Assez qu' elle ne s'explique pas. Il s'énerva. Elle en avait honte? Ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait une explication.  
- Alors explique moi! Si tu as peur que je m'en serve contre toi, donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire! Donne moi une explication! Pourquoi ton corps est-il recouvert de cicatrices? Pourquoi il n'y a pas deux centimètres de peau normale entre chacune d'elles? Il n'y a que ton visage encore intacte. Pourquoi?  
Il reserra encore sa prise.  
- Il y en a même sur tes mains! Pourquoi? Dis moi pourquoi!  
Elle ne put plus contenir ses larmes qui s'ecoulèrent le long de ses joues.  
- Dis moi!  
- Non...  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...  
- Tu te fous de moi? Tu ne veux pas qu'on voit ton corps mais tu ne veux pas dire pourquoi?  
- C'est pas important..., dit-elle, sanglotante.  
- Tu rigole là! Tu pleure mais c'est pas important?  
- Laisse moi...  
Son regard se posa sur le tatouage qu'elle avait sur la cuisse. C'était un oiseau. Un oiseau en plein vol. Il était positionné dans l'un des rares endroits sans cicatrices.  
- Est-ce qu' il y a un rapport avec ton tatouage?  
- ... Laisse moi tranquille.  
Il reprit son calme et son célèbre sourire.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir parler.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Je saurais un jour ce que tu cache. Tu finiras par me le dire.  
- Tu rêve.  
- J'arriverais à te faire parler.  
- Et comment?  
Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et s'arrêta si près d'elle qu'il ne restait que peu d'espace entre leurs visages. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle passer entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, arborant toujours son sourire.  
- Je te le répète, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, dit-il en chuchotant.  
Il s'écarta d'elle, lui rendant enfin son espace vital. Elle le vit s'éloigner de sa démarche sûre. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle prit ses genoux dans ses bras et posa la tête dessus. Elle pleurait toujours. Elle ne savait pas ce qu' elle avait éprouvé. De la colère? De la peur? Ou bien les deux? Elle ne savait plus. Cet homme satanique, ses mots... elle ne pouvait stopper ses larmes. Ses phrases, ses gestes l'avaient poignardé en plein cœur. Elle regarda son poignet qui avait la marque de sa main. Elle remit la tête sur les genoux, se recroquevillant sur elle même. Il s'éloignait de la jeune fille, le sourire s'agrandissant. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un sourire sadique mais un sourire satisfait. Satisfait de lui avoir montré qui il était vraiment. Il ne faisait pas attention à ses pleurs. Ses larmes prouvaient qu'elle cachait un passé douloureux et il était déterminé à connaître la vérité.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille sanglotante. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec l'ours blanc.  
- Bepo? dit-il, surpris. Depuis quand tu es là?  
- Je viens d'arriver, répondit l'ours. Dites capitaine, pourquoi elle pleure?  
-... Viens avec moi.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Et arrête de t'excuser.  
- Pardon...  
Il soupira. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Law.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6:

Il lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails. Son corps, sa capacité à pouvoir accumuler les fruits du démon et la raison de ses larmes. Mais en revanche, il se passa bien de lui expliquer les événements de la nuit précédente. Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'il sache des choses qui pourraient nuire à sa réputation.  
- Tu as bien compris? Tout ce que je viens de te dire reste entre nous, dit le capitaine.  
- Oui, j'ai bien compris capitaine! répondit l'ours.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et traversèrent le couloir afin de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie et Law s'arrêta.  
- Capitaine?  
- Vas-y, je te rejoins.  
- D'accord.  
- Et pas un mot!  
- À vos ordres capitaine!  
Il partit. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut disparut que le capitaine fît demi-tour et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol mais ne pleurait plus.  
- Tu te moque de moi? Tu n'as toujours pas compris? dit-il en soupirant. Retourne te coucher avant que je m'énerve.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Il reprit son sourire et se mit à avancer lentement vers elle.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te remettre dans ce lit de force. Je pourrais te faire mal, dit-il, moqueur.  
- On sait jamais, tu pourrais... tu pourrais quoi? Ah oui, me casser le poignet par exemple, répondit-elle sur le même ton moqueur.  
- Oh tu as encore mal? Comme c'est dommage. Maintenant tu retourne dans ton lit avant que je m'en charge.  
- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?  
- Tu ne sais...  
Elle le coupa net.  
- Oui, oui, je sais. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable, merci, je connais le refrain.  
- Oh, tu as retenu quelque chose, bravo, dit-il, toujours sur ce même ton moqueur.  
- Mais je ne bougerai pas. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu es capable de faire, dit-elle, un léger rictus aux lèvres.  
- Tu me provoque?  
- Ça se pourrait bien.  
Son sourire s'était élargi. Il attrapa son bras et la releva d'un geste brusque. Un peu trop brusque même. Elle partit en avant et se rattrapa à lui. Ou plus précisément, à son pull. Elle ne bougea pas.  
- Excuse moi mademoiselle, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais sur mon torse?  
- Ah mince, j'aurais dû me rattraper au sol, quelle idiote je fais!  
Elle voulut se moquer un peu plus de lui mais fût interrompue par quelque chose. Interrompue par une odeur. Une odeur plutôt attirante d'ailleurs. Mais d'où venait-elle? Elle chercha d'où elle émanait. Serait-ce de lui? Cette odeur enivrante serait la sienne? Elle se blottie discrètement contre lui. Pas de doute. Cette odeur était bien la sienne. Comment était-il possible qu'un homme tel que lui sente aussi bon? Elle reprit ses esprits. Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Rester dans les bras de cet homme, qui a faillit lui arracher le bras, était impossible.  
- Tu as l'air d'aimer mon pull dis moi, dit-il ironiquement.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.  
- Enfin, je suis un homme. Comment pourrais-je être dérangé par une fille qui s'agrippe à moi? dit-il, se moquant d'elle.  
- J'attends juste de voir ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire pour me mettre dans ce lit.  
Il ricana. Elle n'eût pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa. Il l'arracha brusquement de son torse et attrapa son bras qu'il avait lâché un peu plus tôt. Il commença à la tirer vers le lit.  
- Hey mais lâche moi! dit-elle agressivement.  
- Ah t'es teigneuse! dit-il, l'air sadique de retour. Bon finit de jouer maintenant.  
- Qu'est ce que tu...  
Il lâcha son bras, posa sa main dans son dos et attrapa ses jambes de l'autre main.  
- M-mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! Pose moi!  
- Mais voyons, de quoi te plains-tu? Tu vas pouvoir t'accrocher à mon pull que tu aimes tant, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Mais j'm'en fou de ton pull!  
Il soupira.  
- Arrête de te débattre.  
Elle essaya de lui décocher un poing mais fût stoppée par une douleur à la taille.  
- Oups.  
- Quoi "oups"? Qu'est ce que t'as fait?  
Il vit ses bandages se tacher de rouge.  
- Mais elle est pas vraie celle là...  
- Désolée.  
Son sourire s'agrandit.  
- Je vais devoir tout recommencer. Mais à vif cette fois, c'est plus amusant.  
- Efface moi ce sourire sadique veux-tu?  
- Mais voyons, je ne peux pas enlever ce qui est naturel...  
Il l'allongea sur le lit.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7:

Après l'opération, elle s'endormie. Il sortit de la pièce, referma la porte et alla rejoindre son équipage.  
- Capitaine! Vous semblez fatigué! dit l'un des hommes.  
- C'est elle qui me fatigue, répondit le capitaine en soupirant.  
L'équipage resta perplexe. Comprenant le silence ambiant, Law leur expliqua.  
- Cette idiote à réouvert sa plaie.  
- Mais... comment?  
- Pour elle c'est impossible de rester tranquille cinq minutes. Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné est que je l'ai opérée à vif et qu'elle n'a quasiment pas bronché. Elle supporte mieux la douleur que ce que je pensais.  
Il alla s'assoir à l'écart du bruit que son équipage avait recommencé à faire. Il était suivit de Jean, préférant lui aussi le calme.  
- Capitaine, dites moi, vous n'avez pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part vous? demanda le géant.  
- Oui pourquoi? Toi aussi? dit-il, surpris.  
- Et bien... je me demandais... elle ne serait pas la personne qu'on a vue quelques semaines plus tôt?  
- Mais de quoi tu parles?  
- Rappelle vous. Lorsqu'on était face au pacifista aux côtés de Kidd, après que le Chapeau de Paille ai frappé le dragon céleste.

/ FLASHBACK/  
_- Capitaine!_  
_- Capitaine, on arrivera pas à le battre!_  
_- Tsss... repliez vous! Tous au navire! s'écria Law._  
_- Et bien, Trafalgar, on prend la fuite? lança Kidd._  
_- Je préfère garder mes hommes en vie! Si toi tu préfères risquer ta vie, c'est pas mon problème!_  
_- De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Je m'en chargerait seul!_  
_L'équipage du Heart s'éloigna. Le pacifista tourna la tête vers eux et chargea son rayon, près à leur tirer dessus. Il lâcha le rayon, mais il ne les toucha pas. Non. Il partit bien plus haut._  
_- Capitaine, vous n'avez pas sentit? Il y avait comme des vibrations dans le sol! s'exclama le géant._  
_- Quoi?!_  
_L'équipage se retourna et vit le pacifista à genoux._  
_- C'est Kidd qui a fait ça? s'écria un membre de l'équipage._  
_- Impossible! répondit un autre. Regarde! _  
_Kidd avait la même expression au visage que l'équipage du Heart. Ils étaient tous étonnés._  
_- Capitaine regardez! s'écria le géant._  
_Une troisième personne était apparue. Elle avançait lentement en direction du pacifista, un sabre à la main dont elle faisait traîner la pointe de la lame au sol. Elle était habillée entièrement de noir. Son visage était caché par une capuche dont seuls les cheveux dépassaient. Des cheveux blancs aux pointes roses. Elle portait un long jean serré dont le bas était rentré dans de grandes bottes à lanières de cuire. Par dessus les manches de sa veste se trouvaient des gants qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes. Ils étaient tout aussi noir que le reste, des lanières de cuire sur les avants bras. Elle avançait lentement, sous les regards ébahis des deux équipages. Une auréole blanche se fit rapidement à ses pieds et disparue. Des vibrations bien plus fortes que les précédentes se firent sentir dans le sol et tous furent déstabilisés, y compris le pacifista qui s'écrasa face contre terre. Elle passa lentement à côté de Kidd._  
_- Eh mais qu' est ce que tu fais? Dégage, c'est pas un endroit pour toi, dit Kidd, voulant vaincre le pacifista lui même._  
_Elle se tourna vers lui. Seul Kidd avait pu voir son visage._  
_- La ferme, dit-elle sèchement, un ton autoritaire dans la voix._  
_- Qu' est ce que tu comptes faire?_  
_- La ferme._  
_Elle se rapprocha du pacifista qui entreprenait déjà de se relever. Une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, elle posa une main sur lui et chuchota deux mots._  
_- À terre..._  
_Aussitôt, il s'immobilisa et s'écroula au sol. Elle l'escalada et se plaça juste au dessus de sa gorge qu'elle trancha profondément à l'aide de son sabre. Elle sauta et retomba devant Kidd._  
_- Qui t'as permis de battre MON pacifista? dit Kidd, sur les nerfs._  
_- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier au lieu de te plaindre. Et je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour quelqu' un d'autre._  
_Elle s'éloigna sous les insultes de Kidd._  
_- Pimbèche! Je te retrouverai et je te règlerai ton compte!_  
_Elle le gratifia d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un rictus moqueur avant de disparaître._

/FIN DU FLASHBACK/

- Impossible. Sa prime est bien trop basse, dit Law. La marine lui aurait attribué une prime bien plus élevée.  
- Mais à aucun moment nous n'avons pu voir son visage. La marine n'à pas dû le voir non plus.  
- Mais des cheveux comme les siens on n'en voit pas souvent. Soit ils n'ont pas encore augmenté sa prime et vont bientôt le faire...  
- Soit ils préparent un mauvais coup pour l'attraper, finit le géant.  
Le capitaine grogna.  
- C'est très énervant...  
Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Mais qui était donc cette fille? Un monstre surpuissant? Elle, la jeune fille qui paraissait si frêle? Celle qui s'était littéralement écroulée sur lui lorsqu'il l'a relevée? À ces pensées, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ça ne lui avait pas déplu qu' elle s'accroche à lui. Au contraire, il avait même... apprécié. Il reprit son célèbre sourire.  
- Cette fille est... intéressante.  
- Capitaine?  
Il fût tiré de ses souvenirs d'un peu plus tôt et tourna le regard vers le géant.  
- Hum? Quoi?  
- Vous souriez bêtement comparé à d'habitude. À quoi pensez-vous, sans être indiscret?  
Il sourit davantage.  
- À quelque chose que je referai volontier.  
- Quoi donc?  
- Ça, je ne te le dirai pas, dit-il sur un ton narquois.  
Le géant vit le sourire de son capitaine s'agrandir encore plus.  
- Mais sinon, vous allez lui en parler du pacifista?  
- Bien sûr que oui. Mais je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit elle qui m'en parle. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle a besoin de repos.  
- ... Bien.  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Law finit par se lever et alla attribuer diverses tâches à son équipage.  
- Et je veux du calme.  
- Oui capitaine!  
Il interpella l'ours.  
- Bepo, demain j'aurai besoin de toi un moment.  
- Euh, oui capitaine. Pourquoi faire?  
- Tu verras bien. Au boulot!  
- Oui capitaine!  
L'ours s'éloigna. Le capitaine soupira. Il avait besoin de silence. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Et effacer ce sourire niais. Il traversa le couloir et alla à sa chambre. Il passa devant l'infirmerie et hésita un moment. Pourquoi avait-il envie d'entrer? Alors qu' il n'avait rien à y faire? "Laisse la se reposer, tu la torturera demain" se dit-il. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie de s'amuser. Il voulait juste la voir. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il reprit son chemin et alla dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Il avait besoin d'un moment de réflexion.  
- Réfléchis, réfléchis...  
Par où commencer. Kidd. Pourquoi voulait-il tout le temps se battre avec elle? Parce qu'elle a battu le pacifista à sa place? Il voudrait donc lui prouver qu'il est bien plus fort qu'elle? Elle l'avait sauvé. Non. Elle l'a fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui et son équipage, elle ne les avait pas vus et elle ne les connaissait pas. Mais pour qui alors? Il se forçait à réfléchir. Il reprit du début. La raison de la venue de la marine? Le Chapeau de Paille qui a frappé un dragon céleste. Chapeau de Paille. Il était donc en danger. Law réalisa.  
- Ce serait donc pour... Luffy?


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8:

Il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain. Il avait cette irrésistible envie de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il ne pût plus attendre et décida d'aller la voir. Au diable sa fatigue. Elle se reposera plus tard. Pour lui, l'heure était venue de s'amuser un peu. Il se leva de son lit, abandonnant derrière lui son précieux chapeau. Il traversa le couloir, réfléchissant à ce qu' il allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Il ouvrit la porte violement, créant un grand bruit, ce qui eût pour effet de la réveiller en sursaut.  
- Hey, mais qu' est-ce que tu fais?  
Il referma la porte en claquant.  
- Toi et moi, on va parler, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
- De quoi? De la disparition soudaine de ton chapeau? dit-elle, moqueuse.  
- Mais c'est que tu es drôle toi dis moi...  
- Ne le prends pas mal, tu es très bien sans.  
- Hum tiens donc, je suis très bien...  
- La ferme.  
- Tu dis toujours la même chose.  
- Ferme la.  
- Tu as juste inversé les mots.  
- Hum... dégage?  
Il sourit un peu plus et alla farfouiller dans un placard contenant divers ustensiles de médecine.  
- Qu' est-ce que tu cherches?  
- Quelque chose d'amusant.  
- ...Quoi?  
Il en sortit un scalpel et se rapprocha lentement d'elle d'une démarche inquiétante.  
- Attends... qu' est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça? demanda-t-elle, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Tu vas bientôt le découvrir...  
- Encore cette expression sadique...  
"Expression sadique qui a un certain charme d'ailleurs." pensa-t-elle.  
- Je t'ai dit que c'est naturel. Tu m'écoute quand je te parle?  
- Oui je t'écoute, mais je sélectionne uniquement ce qui me plait.  
Il ne répondit pas à sa provocation.  
- Tu es... fascinante...  
- Pardon?  
- Tu pensais pouvoir me cacher des choses pendant encore longtemps?  
- Mais de quoi tu parles?  
- Ne fais pas l'ignorante...  
Il se rapprocha d'elle, pointant la lame de son scalpel dans sa direction. Elle se releva et s'adossa au mur.  
- Allons, n'ai pas peur... dit-il, son air sadique accompagnant ses gestes.  
- Qu' est-ce que tu...  
Il se rapprocha encore et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Son visage n'était qu' à quelques centimètres du sien. Il leva le scalpel et le pressa contre le bas de bas de sa joue. Il l'entailla légèrement, faisant glisser le scalpel le long de sa peau. Il revint dans la coupure une seconde fois, enfoncant le scalpel bien plus profondément. Le sang coula le long de sa joue, se dirigeant ensuite vers son menton, finissant par tomber sur le bandeau blanc qui lui serrait la poitrine. Elle le repoussa violement, l'éjéctant à quelques mètres du lit.  
- Mais t'es malade! cria-t-elle, la rage dans la voix.  
- Tu montre enfin ton vrai visage?  
Elle grogna et se concentra. La coupure s'illumina et de minuscules particules blanches se firent tout autour de la petite plaie. La lumière et les particules disparurent quelques secondes après. À la place de la coupure, se trouvait une cicatrice parfaitement formée.  
- C'est donc ça ton pouvoir...  
- Espèce de timbré.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et toucha la cicatrice.  
- Fascinant...  
- Ne me touche pas!  
Elle écarta sa main d'un geste brusque. Il frissona au contact de sa peau.  
- Revenons en à la raison de ma venue.  
Il traça de nouveau une ligne au scalpel, cette fois-ci dans son cou.  
- Alors? Depuis quand connais-tu le Chapeau de Paille?  
- Quoi?!  
Le même événement se produisit pour cette coupure. Une autre cicatrice.  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu sais, Luffy, celui pour qui tu as battu le pacifista.  
- Tu... tu m'as vue?  
- Oui. Alors dis moi, depuis quand le connais-tu et pourquoi avoir écrasé le pacifista?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
Il fit une autre entaille de l'autre côté de son cou. Même processus. Encore une cicatrice.  
- Parle.  
- Vas te faire foutre.  
- Je vais te faire parler, crois moi.  
- Tu rêves.  
- Ah oui, tu crois?  
Il saisit son bras. Il fît une énorme entaille le long de son avant-bras.  
- Je te laisse le choix. Je n'ai entaillé que la peau, ce n'est pas profond. Soit tu te soignes et tu as une énorme cicatrice, soit tu me dit tout et c'est moi qui te soigne en ne laissant pas de traces. On peut recommencer autant de fois que tu veux, mais, comme tu ne sens pas la douleur y étant habituée, ce serait inutile. Que choisis-tu?  
Elle lui lança un regard, hésita, mais finit par parler.  
- ... Très bien, je vais parler espèce de taré.


	9. Chapitre 9

- Quand j'étais petite, j'habitais dans un petit village de la région de East Blue. À mes dix ans, je me suis enfuie de chez moi. J'ai voyagé de village en village, me nourrissant de ce que je volais, dormant là où je pouvais, quelques fois chez des gens qui avaient la bonté de m'accueillir. Et tout cela durant trois ans. Je courais, je marchais, je me cachais. Par moment, je retournais dans des village où j'étais déjà allée. Je ne voulais qu'une chose: ne pas être retrouvée. Après ce que j'avais fait, des personnes étaient forcément à ma recherche. Mais moi ce que je voulais par dessus tout, c'était trouver la liberté. Liberté que je cherche encore aujourd'hui. Au bout de ces trois horribles années de fuite, j'ai trouvé une maison dans la forêt proche du village Fuchsia. Dans cette maison, vivait de nombreuses personnes. Aujourd'hui, la seule que je n'ai pas oubliée est celle du nom de Dadan. Elle m'a accueilli chez elle le temps de quelques heures. Elle m'a nourri et soigné mes blessures. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas me garder. Elle me disait qu' elle avait déjà des garnements à charge. Elle m'emmena donc au village où une dame vivant seule accepta de me recueillir. J'étais très reconnaissante envers Dadan. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai décidé de lui rendre visite. Et c'est ce jour là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Luffy, mais aussi de Ace et Sabo. Quand je suis rentrée chez elle, je suis tombée nez à nez avec un petit garçon qui me regardait avec de grand yeux et deux garçon plus âgés. Je pris l'habitude d'aller la voir de plus en plus souvent et très vite, je devins amie avec les trois garçons. Un mois passa, et je me rendis chaque jour là voir. Quand j'arrivais, Luffy se jetait sur moi et me disait "regarde! Regarde Kairen! Regarde ce que j'ai appris à faire!" Il souriait tout le temps. Il était si heureux. J'étais comme une sœur pour eux. Quand ils disparaissaient dans la forêt, je préférais rester avec Dadan. Et puis un jour... Sabo fut abattu par un dragon céleste. On était effondrés. Je ne sortais plus. Je n'allais plus voir Dadan. Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard que je m'y rendit de nouveau. Et je fut surprise. Surprise de voir Luffy et Ace plus déterminés que jamais à devenir plus puissants. Les années passèrent et je me rendis sur l'archipel il y a cinq ans de cela. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis. Il y a quelques semaines, quand Luffy a frappé le dragon céleste, j'étais dans la salle des ventes. Ou plutôt, j'étais adossée contre un mur dans un coin sombre. J'ai préféré ne pas aller le voir, de peur de le perturber après tant d'années sans m'avoir vue. Quand il l'a frappé, j'étais très inquiète de ce qui allait se passer. Mais quand j'ai vu les pacifistas débarquer, j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je ne voulais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'avais mes pouvoirs. Si je suis intervenue et que j'ai éliminé le pacifista, c'était pour qu' il ne s'attaque pas à Luffy et son équipage après avoir anéanti Kidd. Suivit l'événement de Marineford. Lorsqu'ils diffusaient tout sur l'écran, j'étais là. J'ai tout regardé. Je me sentais minable. Incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider. Et aujourd'hui, j'ignore où se trouve Luffy. J'ignore comment il va et même si il est encore... en vie... Et Ace est...  
Elle prononça ces derniers mots la voix tremblante. Il mit un moment à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
- Dis moi, cette Dadan... elle a vu ton corps donc.  
- Oui. À ce moment là, j'avais déjà mon pouvoir. Comprenant mon malaise, elle ne l'emmena pas voir un médecin et s'occupa de moi. J'avais déjà pas mal de cicatrice. Mais à part elle et toi, personne ne l'a vu. Pas même Luffy ni Ace.  
- Mais dis moi, pourquoi as-tu fuis de chez toi? Tu m'as dit que tu avais fais quelque chose. Quoi donc?  
Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Son sourire s'agrandi légèrement.  
- Toi, tu me cache encore des choses. Et je saurai ce que c'est.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Tu ne veux pas? Ou tu ne peux pas?  
Elle baissa encore plus la tête. Il comprit. Elle était torturée par ce souvenir.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Elle releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux.  
- Quoi?  
- Je sais ce que tu pense. "Est-ce que tu vas en parler a tes hommes?" La réponse est non. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.  
- ... Merci...  
- Autre chose.  
- Quoi?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour le Chapeau de paille.  
- ... Pardon?  
Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, l'air intriguée.  
- Figure toi qu' a Marineford je l'ai récupéré, soigné, et ensuite laissé sur l'ile des femmes. Il est en vie.  
- Sur l'ile des femmes?!  
- Rassure toi, Luffy est le seul homme accepté sur l'ile. Leur impératrice s'est éprise de lui.  
- Il va bien...  
Un soupir de soulagement cassa le silence qui s'était installé. Il commença à partir.  
- Hey pas si vite. Soigne moi, homme.  
Elle lui tendit son bras.  
- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis toi, dit-il en souriant.  
Il retourna vers elle et entreprit de s'occuper de son bras.

-J'ai une dernière question à te poser.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- Tu as dit que tu cherchais la liberté et que tu la cherche encore. Ça a un rapport avec ton tatouage je me trompe?  
Il effleura son tatouage du bout des doigts. Un frisson les parcouru tous les deux. Elle soupira.  
- Tu devines avec une facilité incroyable.  
- Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu? dit-il, un ton sarcastique dans la voix.  
- Peu importe. J'ai ce tatouage pour une raison... idiote. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
- Alors explique moi.  
Il leva les yeux de son bras afin d'aller les planter dans les siens. Elle cru tresaillir un instant. Elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de bien le regarder. Et voilà qu' il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux d'un gris profond. Il était si près. Si calme, si sérieux après tout ce qu' il venait d'apprendre. Si beau. Beau? Oui. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était séduisant. Mais que pensait-elle? Elle ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées. "Cet homme est cruel" se disait-elle. Mais l'autre partie de son esprit prit le dessus. "Cet homme cruel, comme tu dis, t'as sauvé la vie". Elle ne résista pas à sa lutte intérieure et abandonna ses yeux dans les siens.  
Quand à lui, encore cette envie. Cette envie de la toucher. Envie de sentir sa peau douce glisser sous ses doigts. Et son odeur qui parvenait jusqu'à lui. Un parfum délicat à en faire tomber n'importe quel homme. Il menait un combat féroce. Il devait absolument résister à l'envie de la toucher, et c'était visiblement compliqué. Et ses yeux. Encore ses yeux. Ils l'avaient hypnotisé une fois, ça ne devait pas se reproduire. N'entendant pas de réponse de sa part, il brisa le silence.  
- Tu m'explique?  
- Hein? Ah euh... oui pardon.  
- J'ai pas que ça à faire.  
- Oui, Oui... Mon tatouage, c'est un peu comme... mon but, ma raison d'être. Ma détermination. C'est comme une carotte que l'on met devant les yeux d'un âne pour le faire avancer. Il représente la liberté que je cherche. Un oiseau durant son vol, c'est tellement symbolique pour moi. Les oiseaux sont libres de pouvoir voler là où bon leur semble sans être poursuivis par qui que ce soit. Ce tatouage est là pour me rappeller tous les jours ce que je cherche et ce que j'ai commis.  
- Et ton rêve de devenir grand corsaire? Tu pense trouver ta liberté dans les hautes sphères?  
-... Oui.  
Il se reconcentra sur son bras. Quand il eut finit, il se leva et commença à partir.  
- Bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te demander pour le moment. Maintenant, tu te repose. Et c'est un ordre Kairen, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Kairen? dit-elle, surprise.  
- Oui, c'est ton prénom il me semble.  
- Oui mais je veux dire, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça.

- Enfin je veux dire, sans mademoiselle ou autre avant.  
Il ne répondit pas et sortit rapidement de la pièce blanche.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, comme c'est la première fois que je parle, excusez moi de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Désolée pour la longue attente entre chaques chapitres mais c'est qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Sinon, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent, et merci pour les reviews, même si il y en a pas beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir et si vous avez des idées ou des critiques à me faire n'hésitez pas à me mp. Voilà. Merci encore une fois ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10:

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ayant mal dormit durant la nuit. La vue encore floue, elle aperçut vaguement une énorme masse blanche penchée au dessus d'elle. Il se passa encore un moment avant de comprendre ce que c'était. Elle poussa un cri et se redressa brusquement, se plaquant contre le mur.

-Un... Un... Un ours!

Law, qui était présent dans la salle, ricana.

-Et ça te fais rire! Cracha-t-elle.

-Évidemment puisque c'est amusant, se moqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il y a un ours à bord de ton navire et toi tu trouve ça amusant?

-Capitaine, je lui ai fait peur? Demanda l'ours, perdu.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri.

-Il... Il parle...

-Je suis désolé...

-Et il s'excuse, dit-elle, en levant un sourcil.

-Bepo, intervint le capitaine, tu peux y aller, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

L'ours sortit de la pièce, tout en continuant de s'excuser, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le capitaine se rapprocha d'elle, tandis qu'elle se décollait du mur en soupirant.

-Un ours. T'as pas trouvé mieux pour me faire peur cette fois?

-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir du monde, donc je t'ai envoyé un de mes hommes, dit-il, en souriant toujours.

-L'un de tes hommes?

-Cet ours se nomme Bepo et il est mon fidèle bras droit. Tu lui dois le respect.

-Un ours pirate, on aura tout vu, dit-elle moqueuse.

Il ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Il était bien trop occupé à résister. Résister à l'enviede la toucher dés qu'il la voyait. Pourquoi cette envie d'ailleurs? Il ne savait pas. Il avait peut-être juste envie de la torturer. Il la regardait avec insistance.

-Quoi? Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, rien.

Quelques jours passèrent. Il allait tous les jours la voir, amenant parfois l'ours blanc avec lui, et son envie de la toucher devenait un peu plus intense chaque jour. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il alla donc, comme à son habitude, la voir. Il entra dans la vaste salle blanche et referma derrière lui.

-Tiens, quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir, dit-elle, un ton d'ironie dans la voix.

-Allonge toi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne répondit pas comme elle le faisait habituellement et s'allongea sans discuter. Il entreprit d'observer sa blessure et fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait disparue. À sa place, trônait une cicatrice.

-Comment est-ce possible, se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-De quoi? Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non justement. Regarde.

Elle regarda et découvrit la nouvelle cicatrice, qui était assez imposante.

-Je te soupçonne d'avoir utilisé ton pouvoir, dit le capitaine.

-Ah non, je ne l'ai pas utilisé. J'ai toujours cicatrisé rapidement c'est tout.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait compris qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout venant d'elle. Il effleurait toujours sa peau du bout des doigts, des frissons le parcourant à chaque contact. Il aurait pu jurer, durant l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle était aussi parcourue de frissons. Il arracha avec peine ses doigts de sa peau, sentant qu'il allait succomber. Il en avait encore plus envie maintenant qu'elle n'était plus blessée et qu'elle avait donc le droit de partir. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. L'idée de son départ lui faisait éprouver une chose inconnue. Une chose qu'il n'avait ressentit. Elle était en train de le faire changer et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il commença à partir lorsqu'il sentit une main s'agripper à la sienne. Il se retourna, surpris, et la vit, le visage sombre, la tête baissée, sa main serrant fermement la sienne. Il resta un moment sans bouger, mesurant à quel point son geste était dangereux, ou plutôt, le contact de sa peau. Elle brisa le silence ambiant.

-… Et maintenant?

-Et maintenant quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Je ne suis plus blessée... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Il reprit son sourire habituel.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu verras ce que l'avenir te réserve.

Son visage s'assombrit un peu plus. Le capitaine, qui ne se reconnaissait plus, le remarqua.

-… Kairen?

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit faiblement.

-Tu as recommencé, dit-elle, tu m'as appelé juste Kairen, sans rien avant. Ça ... ça me fait plaisir, dit-elle en murmurant les derniers mots.

-Kairen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-… Rien.

Il voulait partir mais la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa main. La chaleur de sa paume la réconfortait. Elle se sentait bien. Quand il était avec elle, elle sentait que son passé ne la rattrapait pas, elle sentait un début de liberté. Elle avait l'impression que si elle lâchait, elle allait perdre cette liberté. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées qu'elle se surpris à nouer ses doigts aux siens. Il ne réagissait pas. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, mais elle continuait, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient totalement noués aux siens. Il était immobile. Elle avait peur. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et le capitaine reprit son sourire.

-Tu sais, j'ai besoin de ma main, dit-il, un ton narquois dans la voix.

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle lâcha sa main avec regret et la regarda partir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude. Son premier réflexe fut d'observer la vaste salle blanche. Personne. Elle tourna le regard en direction de la chaise près du lit. Personne non plus. Juste ses vêtements. Elle attendit encore un long moment mais personne ne vins. Étonnement, elle en fut déçue. Elle attendit encore un moment mais rien. Elle se redressa faiblement et observa ses vêtements. ''Il m'autorise à partir...'' pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle prit son t-shirt et sa veste, elle observa les trous au niveau de la blessure que lui avait faite Kidd. Une fois sur elle, les trous laissaient voir sa cicatrice qu'elle cacha en laissant tomber ses longs cheveux par dessus. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses gants et sortit, hésitante. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la salle blanche, elle traversa lentement le couloir sombre tout en observant les lieux. Elle approchait du bout lorsqu'elle entendit des paroles joyeuses et des rires de plus en plus forts. Elle arriva dans une grande salle où se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, qui semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

- Hum... Excusez moi, dit-elle, timidement.

Il y eut un grand silence et tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de la seule voix féminine présente à bord. C'est après l'avoir bien observée que les hommes crièrent des paroles de joie.

- Mademoiselle Kairen! Vous êtes enfin sortie!

- Enfin on peut vous voir!

- Vous allez mieux?

- Venez avec nous!

Tout ces cris lui donnèrent mal au crâne.

- Dîtes moi... vous savez où est La... votre capitaine?

- Il est sur le pont du navire! S'exclamèrent en cœur tous les hommes.

- Merci...

Elle traversa la pièce sous les acclamations primates des membres de l'équipage visiblement en manque de compagnie féminine. Elle sortit rapidement et découvrit leur capitaine, le visage sombre, un journal à la main. Il se tourna dans sa direction et l'observa.

- Tu n'as pas mit tes gants, dit-il.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne me dérange plus que les gens voient mes mains. Mais peu importe. Tu as l'air bizarre, il y a un problème?

Il reprit son fameux sourire. Il avait attendu cette question.

- Tu vois, Kairen, même si tu refuses de parler, on apprend pas mal de choses dans les journaux, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. N'est-ce pas, petite tueuse?

L'inquiétude put se lire sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- … Quoi?

Il lui tendit le journal, qu'elle attrapa.

- Lis les gros titres.

Elle entreprit de lire à voix haute et très vite, l'inquiétude laissa place à l'effroi.

- La recherchée Kairen a été retrouvée sur l'Archipel Sabaody. Après avoir tué ses parents ainsi que des soldats de la marine, elle s'attaque maintenant à un pacifista qu'elle écrase en quelques secondes. Kairen aux milles pouvoirs, nouvelle prime: deux cent seize millions de berry...

Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle s'écroula et retomba sur les genoux, tout en lâchant le journal. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes qui s'écoulèrent à flot, trempant le journal retombé devant elle. Très vite, les larmes laissèrent place à un fou rire nerveux.

- Foutue liberté, dit-elle, à chaque fois c'est pareil. Dés que je pense l'avoir trouvé, elle me renvoie un signe en pleine gueule qui me dit clairement que je ne la mérite pas. Quand j'ai rencontré Luffy, je pensais l'avoir trouvé. Mais Ace et Sabo sont morts. Quelques années après être arrivée ici, je pensais être tranquille. Mais cet abruti de Luffy frappa le dragon céleste et Kidd veut me tuer dés qu'il me voit. Et maintenant que je pense l'avoir trouvé avec toi, la marine me poursuit.

Le fou rire laissa de nouveau place aux larmes. Law, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, passa à côté d'elle.

- Je serai dans ma chambre au bout du couloir.

Il rentra dans son navire. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Mais elle resta au même endroit, toujours sur les genoux, le regard vide, fixant le journal et cela pendant des heures. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'elle se décida à bouger. Elle rentra dans le navire et vit certains des hommes endormis les uns sur les autres, le reste somnolant. Elle passa devant sans trop leur prêter attention. Elle traversa lentement le couloir, le regard toujours vide. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre du capitaine, elle hésita. Devait-elle vraiment tout lui raconter? Était-ce vraiment le bon choix? Lui en parler enlèverait-il ce lourd fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules? Se poser toutes ces questions ne servait à rien. Elle toqua faiblement à la porte. Il savait que c'était elle.

- Entre.

Elle entra, toujours hésitante, et le découvrit assis au bord de son lit, concentré sur un livre, sans son précieux chapeau et torse nu.

- Je... je te dérange, je reviendrai...

- Si je t'ai dit d'entrer c'est que tu ne me dérange pas.

Il ferma son livre et le posa à côté de lui. Elle referma la porte et observa la pièce. Une chambre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Une grande bibliothèque remplie de livre sur la médecine. Et sur une table, une lampe à faible lueur, ce qui rendait une partie de la pièce beaucoup plus sombre. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse pendant un long moment, sous le regard pesant du capitaine qui souriait face à sa gène. Elle tourna le regard dans sa direction.

- Mes parents, dit-elle timidement, ne m'ont... ils ont... je...

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots et elle savait très bien pourquoi.

- C'est pas vrai! S'écria-t-elle. J'essaie de te parler de quelque chose d'important là, mets un t-shirt!

- Mon corps te dérange? Dit-il, narquois. Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir aussi tard.

- C'est déjà un effort surhumain pour moi d'être là. Mets un t-shirt.

- Tu n'as qu'à enlever le tien, on sera quitte, dit-il, l'air lubrique.

- Très drôle. Bien essayé. Mets un t-shirt.

- Non. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas me parler dans ces conditions.

Il ricana, ce qui l'énerva grandement. Pourquoi était-elle dérangée à ce point rien qu'à la vue de son corps? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il lui suffisait juste de ne pas le regarder. Mais elle en avait envie. Elle s'efforça de regarder le sol et se concentra.

- La plupart de mes cicatrices, je les ai à cause de mes parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Ni moi, ni ma petite sœur. Quand ma mère était là, mon père ne bougeait pas et la laissait faire. Elle frappait toujours ma sœur et quand je m'interposait, elle s'acharnait sur moi. Mais ça m'était égal du moment que ma sœur était en sécurité. Mais quand ma mère disparaissait, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Mon père nous faisais des choses... qu'un père n'est pas censé faire à ses filles. Et lorsqu'on avait le malheur de se défendre, on prenait des coups. Un jour, quand j'étais sortie, lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, je ne sais pas quelle connerie ils avaient bien pu faire, mais plusieurs officiers de la marine étaient là. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu l'une de mes cicatrices les plus imposantes. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a vue.

Elle se retourna et remonta sa masse de cheveux, qui était retombée dans son dos un peu plus tôt. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une énorme cicatrice horizontale trônant sur sa nuque. Ce n'était plus surprenant d'en découvrir de nouvelles. Elle lâcha ses cheveux qui retombèrent dans son dos et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Les marines avaient leurs armes pointées sur mon père qui avait un couteau dans la main. Ma sœur était là. Elle était si jeune... Mon père, dans un élan de folie, m'attrapa violemment et me trancha la nuque avant de jeter le couteau à côté de moi. Je me suis soignée à temps mais un autre drame arriva. Un marine, qui ne faisait pas attention à qui il pointait de son arme, visait ma sœur. Sous le coup de la surprise à cause du geste de mon père, son doigt glissa sur la gâchette. La balle alla directement se loger dans le front de ma sœur.

Elle eut du mal à prononcer cette dernière phrase. Elle n'osait pas regarder le capitaine, qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour le faire. C'est avec courage qu'elle continua.

- Le marine paniquait et ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer. J'ai perdu mon sang froid, j'ai perdu tout contrôle de moi. J'ai ramassé le couteau et me suis jetée sur les marines. Je les ai tous tués les uns après les autres. Et quand j'en avait finit avec eux, je m'en suis prise à mes parents. Tout ce qui était arrivé était de leur faute, il fallait qu'ils payent. À cause d'eux, ma sœur n'était plus. Donc je les ai tués. Et c'est à la suite de tout ça que j'ai fuis.

Lui avoir tout raconté ne l'avait pas aidé, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée du tout. Au contraire, elle se sentait honteuse, abattue, anéantie. Et le fait que le capitaine de l'équipage restait silencieux ne l'aidait pas.

- Tu es libre de me détester, ça ne me fera rien, dit-elle.

Elle mentait. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que si il la détestait, elle n'irait pas bien. Elle osa un regard dans sa direction. Elle le vit se lever et s'approcher lentement d'elle. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle recula et se retrouva dos au mur. Elle sentait le stress monter en elle. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, il fit le geste auquel elle s'attendait le moins. Elle sentit des bras l'éloigner du mur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva collée contre lui qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Surprise et perplexe, elle se laissa faire. Elle attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire mais rien. Juste le silence. Juste ses bras enlacés autour d'elle. Un long moment passa et toujours rien.

- Tu... Tu peux me lâcher maintenant... dit-elle, se sentant rougir et la gêne pesant lourdement.

- Non.

- Pardon? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête afin de voir son visage.

- Tu es sourde? J'ai dit non.

- Je vois. Et au passage tu as fait exprès de refuser de mettre un t-shirt pour ça aussi?

- Non. À vrai dire, avant que tu ne me raconte tout, j'étais loin de me douter que j'allais faire ça.

- … Alors pourquoi ce geste...

- Tu n'as jamais reçu d'amour de tes parents. J'en ai déduit que tu n'as jamais était prise dans les bras. Que personne ne t'as jamais réconfortée. Je crois que ce geste est... spontané.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait donc une bonne âme malgré ce qu'il voulait montrer. Il avait su la toucher là où personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Elle enlaça lentement ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il la sentit trembler et sentit ensuite des larmes couler sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Mais était-ce des larmes de joie? Ou bien de tristesse? Elle ne pouvait plus les stopper. Elle pleurait de plus en plus.

- Je préfèrerai que tu restes au lieu d'aller courir dans la nature, au milieu des marines, dit-il. La chambre d'à côté n'est pas occupée. Prend là.

Il y eu encore un long moment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à contrôlé ses larmes. Il finit par la lâcher. Elle s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna, le visage trempé de larme et un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Où est donc passé le vrai Law?

Elle sortit sans même attendre une réponse et referma la porte derrière elle . Mais elle avait raison. Où était passé le vrai Chirurgien de la mort?


	12. Chapitre 12

Avant je vais dire un petit truc. Donc voilà, il se trouve que ma passion c'est le dessin (et les mangas, oui je raconte ma vie) et il y a pas longtemps, j'ai créé une page facebook pour mes dessins donc pour ceux que ça intéresse le nom c'est: Razuberi K.I's Drawings (j'ai posté un dessin de Kairen) et sinon bah tant pis ^^ *se prend une claque mentale* _Pas de pub ici! _Oui pardon... bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12:

Le silence. Un vaste espace blanc. Pas de ciel, pas de porte, pas de fenêtre. Juste des murs. Au milieu de cette grande salle, debout, une jeune fille uniquement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un bandeau cachant sa poitrine, blancs aussi. Des longs cheveux blancs aux pointes roses, des cicatrices recouvrant la totalité de son corps. En face d'elle, une fillette vêtue d'une robe blanche lui tombant sur les genoux, quelques cicatrices sur les jambes. Les cheveux blancs, bien plus longs, tombant et se rependant sur le sol. La plus âgée semble la connaître. Elle tend la main vers l'enfant, essai de la toucher mais n'y arrive pas. La petite s'écroule. Elle ne bouge plus. Du sang. Partout. Sur le sol, coulant le long des murs, recouvrant le plafond. La salle est devenue entièrement rouge. La jeune fille au corps mutilé panique. Elle crie, elle hurle mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Elle créé le silence lourd de cette salle des horreurs. Elle ferme les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut le soulagement de constater qu'elle était simplement dans un lit. Elle regarda sa main tremblante et soupira.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements, cachant encore une fois sa cicatrice visible et se précipita à la porte. Elle découvrit Bepo, qui avait l'air particulièrement joyeux.

- Bepo? Dit-elle, surprise.

Contre toute attente, elle avait espéré voir le capitaine.

- Dites! S'exclama l'ours. Vous ne savez pas encore où se trouve la salle où on mange, pas vrai?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, ton capitaine ne m'autorisait que la salle de bain.

L'ours, content de cette réponse, saisit le bras de la jeune fille et la tira. Elle se dégagea en soupirant et le suivit. Elle arriva dans une salle assez grande pour contenir tout un équipage, et, bien évidemment, le bruit avec. Au milieu de cette salle, une grande table où tous les hommes étaient assis et s'empiffraient. D'un côté, un petit couloir qui reliait la salle aux cuisines. De l'autre, contre le mur, une banquette sur laquelle était assit le capitaine, son nodachi à ses côtés. De là, il pouvait dominer tous les hommes. À côté de lui, assit au sol, le géant regardait la jeune fille qui s'était adossée au mur, le plus loin possible des hommes et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, ce qui attira le regard du capitaine. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par les hurlements festifs de son équipage, ayant enfin remarqué la présence de Kairen.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites seule dans votre coin? Venez manger avec nous!

- Non merci.

- Mais pourquoi? On ne vous fera rien!

- Parce que... parce que vous mangez comme des porcs.

Sa réponse provoqua au capitaine un léger ricanement qu'il camoufla de son célèbre sourire. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas être avec ce groupe de primates excités rien qu'à la vue d'une quelconque femme. Déçus, les hommes se dépêchèrent de manger. Une fois la table et les cuisines nettoyées et rangées, les hommes s'agglutinèrent autours de la jeune fille.

- Dites, vous venez d'où? Demanda l'un.

- Arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je pense ne pas être aussi vielle que ça.

- Vous avez quel âge? S'intéressa un autre.

- 23 ans. Et arrêtez de me vouvoyer.

Plusieurs regards remplis de sous-entendus se tournèrent vers le capitaine, toujours sur sa banquette, les bras croisés derrière la tête, qui s'était intéressé a la conversation lorsqu'il entendit son âge.

- Tu as un an de moins que le capitaine!

- Fais attention... commença l'un.

- Le capitaine est un vrai chasseur en ce qui concerne les femmes!

- Surtout celles de son âge! Termina un autre.

Elle ricana et leva les yeux vers le chasseur en question. Il ne cherchait pas à nier, au contraire. Il arborait son sourire qui voulait bien clairement dire ''oui, et j'en suis fier. Fais attention à tes fesses ma chère, maintenant que je connais ton âge, tu pourrais bien être la prochaine''. Les hommes reprirent leurs questions de plus belle.

- Ils ne te gênent pas tes cheveux?

- Tu nous montre un de tes pouvoirs?

- Parle nous de toi!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets des gants même à l'intérieur?

- Vous avez des choses à faire il me semble, intervint le capitaine. Alors au travail et tout de suite.

Les hommes ne protestèrent pas et sortirent de la salle, suivis du géant. Il ne restait plus que l'ours avec eux. Elle soupira et alla s'assoir à côté du ''chasseur''.

- L'autorité règne ici, dit-elle.

- Je suis leur capitaine, c'est normal qu'ils me respectent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je vais aller sur l'île. Si je dois rester ici, je vais avoir besoin de vêtements. Je vais aller en chercher chez moi.

- Toute seule? Hors de question.

- Alors viens avec moi.

- Je dois rester au navire si il y a un problème. Bepo ira avec toi.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle se leva et s'étira.

- Tu veux y aller maintenant?

- Oui.

- Bepo. Attend la dehors, dit-il, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

L'ours approuva et sortit rapidement. Ils étaient seuls.

- Une dernière chose Kairen. Évite de pleurer à l'avenir, j'ai horreur de ça.

- T'es marrant toi dis moi. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, chaque fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était à cause de toi idiot.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur et colla littéralement son visage au sien.

- A l'avenir, ma chère, tu vas me faire le plaisir de contrôler ton langage à mon égard ainsi qu'à celui de mes hommes.

- Le coup du dominant j'ai déjà vu. T'as pas autre chose en réserve? Dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Ton sourire dit le contraire.

- Ne me provoque pas...

- Ou sinon quoi? Tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit? Hein le ''chasseur''?

Son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

- Peut-être bien que oui... peut-être bien que non...

Il lui retira ses gants et fit lentement glisser son doigt le long de la fermeture éclair de sa veste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement ouverte. Elle ne réagissait pas. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il continua, son visage toujours près du sien. Il reposa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit glisser sa veste le long de ses bras, la laissant tomber à terre, en compagnie de ses gants. Étonnamment, elle n'eut toujours pas de réaction. Il glissa un doigt sous la bretelle de son débardeur et la fit elle aussi glisser sur son bras. Il fit de même avec l'autre et le débardeur tomba rapidement sur ses hanches. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de sa taille. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il pouvait enfin la toucher. Toucher sa peau, ses cicatrices. Il glissa lentement ses mains sur ses reins et la rapprocha de lui. Le corps de la jeune femme n'était plus très loin de celui du capitaine lorsqu'elle sentit la virilité de celui-ci, dont le regard brûlait de désir. Il descendit ses mains un peu plus bas, s'attaquant à son jean mais fut stoppé par un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Ou plutôt, stoppé par la voix de Penguin qui était resté en cuisine et qui avait donc, par conséquent, assisté à toute la scène.

- Ses... ses bras... son corps...

L'ours attendait déjà depuis un moment sur le pont extérieur du navire. Mais il était patient et attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour ne pas décevoir son capitaine bien aimé. Il avait laissé la porte d'acier ouverte. La jeune femme déboula tout en remettant ses gants et en fermant sa veste et sauta du navire.

- Kairen?! S'exclama l'ours, surpris de sa précipitation.

- On y va.

Elle avait un ton autoritaire dans la voix mais surtout énervé. L'ours ne discuta pas et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Elle cacha son visage sous sa capuche et marcha en silence. L'ours n'aimait pas cette ambiance.

- Tu as l'air énervée, il y a un problème?

- Non.

- Tu habites loin?

- Non.

Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieusement, l'ours ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils passèrent dans une grande étendue d'herbe et quelque chose attira le regard de Kairen, ce qui la stoppa net. Un peu plus loin, une fillette la regardait. Une fillette en robe blanche lui tombant sur les genoux, des cicatrices sur les jambes, les yeux gris et les cheveux blancs tombants sur le sol. Elle tenait devant elle une bougie. La flamme brûlait mais la cire ne fondait pas. L'ours, qui avait continué de marcher, remarqua son absence et se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Il y a une petite fille seule là...

- Mais non, il n'y a rien!

- Tu... tu ne la vois pas?

Elle se retourna de nouveau et fut surprise de constater le vide.

- Elle a disparu...

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant un vieux bâtiment à côté d'une auberge.

- On est au groove 36 là non?

- Oui. Juste à côté de là où vous m'avez trouvé.

- Oh d'accord. Je vais t'attendre ici.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui oui!

- Bon, comme tu veux.

Elle rentra dans le bâtiment et monta les escaliers. Elle arriva devant sa porte et constata qu'elle était entrouverte. Aurait-elle oublié de fermer la dernière fois qu'elle était venue? Elle entra et fit le tour afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ai personne. Et en effet, elle ne trouva personne. Soulagée, elle alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle observa les lieux. Cet endroit allait lui manquer. Le bruit des bulles qui éclataient. Le silence lorsque les fenêtres étaient fermées. Elle abandonnait son monde, sa tranquillité pour le bruit ambiant d'un équipage d'homme. Pour le capitaine qui lui avait dit de rester. Pour Law. Elle qui était si puissante se retrouvait faible en sa présence. Pourquoi? Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle perde tout ses moyens? Et cette fillette étrange, pourquoi Bepo ne l'avait-il pas vue? Elle rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac et rejoignit l'ours, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

- Kairen, tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, dit l'ours.

- ... Dis, ton capitaine... il à déjà voulut garder quelqu'un?

- Et bien, à part Luffy mais là c'était différent... non jamais.

- ... Tu le trouve... différent depuis que je suis là?

- Euh... j'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

- Je vois...

- Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses?

Une autre voix s'invita à la discution.

- Ça faisait un moment dis moi, Kairen.

Elle reconnu cette voix: Kidd.

Sur le navire, les hommes s'activaient à leurs tâches, excepté deux hommes, seuls dans une pièce: le capitaine, qui camouflait sa colère grâce à une expression neutre au visage et le pauvre Penguin qui avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait dû voir, et qui appréhendait son châtiment. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce et la tension était presque palpable.

- Ca... capitaine...

Il le coupa net.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Euh... ah bon?

- Elle est partie en colère parce que tu l'as vu. Elle est avec Bepo. Si il y a un problème, il y a des risques qu'on en subisse les conséquences.

Il se leva et posa son nodachi sur son épaule, comme à son habitude. Il s'adressa au pauvre Penguin, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Si jamais tu parles de ce que tu as vu aux autres je ne t'épargnerai pas cette fois.

- Com... compris... vous allez où?

- Au groove 36.

Il marchait à travers les grooves, se demandant pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour elle. Elle était assez puissante pour se défendre elle même, vu les exploits qu'elle avait réalisé avant. Et elle était avec Bepo. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter pour une personne autre que son équipage. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix. Il tourna la tête et vit le magicien, Basil Hawkins.

- Probabilités qu'elle perde la vue: 46%.

Devant l'air neutre du chirurgien, Basil ajouta:

- Je l'ai vu passer avec l'ours de ton équipage.

- Tes prédictions ne sont pas toujours vraies.

- Tu verras ce que l'avenir te réserve.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais il fut interpellé par une dernière annonce du magicien.

- Probabilités qu'elle perde la vie dans les mois qui suivent... 99%.

Il partit sans répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme idioties lui?

Kidd envoyait des projectiles de métaux sur la jeune fille tandis qu'il évitait les coups qu'essayait de lui porter l'ours. Elle dévia les métaux d'un geste rapide, des cercles de vent autours des bras.

- Utiliser le vent est une chose faible! Se moqua Kidd.

- Faible mais utile!

Elle lui envoya des flèches de vent en rafale tout en essayant de ne pas toucher Bepo qui tentait toujours de le toucher. Il esquiva et lui envoya cette fois-ci des armes en tout genre qu'il avait rassemblé au dessus de lui. Elle esquiva une nouvelle fois, courant rapidement, mais fut quand même atteinte par une lame qui effleura son épaule.

- Kairen! S'exclama l'ours.

- Bepo! Dégage du milieu!

L'ours s'écarta rapidement. Elle courut vers Kidd, son katana noir sortit d'on ne sait où à la main, et tenta de le toucher en accentuant la force de son coup grâce au vent. Elle réussit à lui effleurer la joue mais il esquiva une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es rapide toi! Lui lança Kidd. Plus que la dernière fois!

- Tu m'emmerde.

Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, s'éloignant le plus possible. Elle jeta un œil sur Bepo qui était essoufflé. Il avait essayé de le toucher pendant un bon moment mais en vain. S'inquiétant pour Bepo, elle ne fit pas attention à l'avalanche d'armes et de métaux qu'il projetait sur elle. Des lames lui effleurèrent les bras et jambes et elle reçu un objet sur la tête, ce qui la déstabilisa. Elle tomba face contre terre et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Elle se tourna sur le dos et vit Kidd, debout au dessus d'elle, un poignard à la main.

- Je vais te finir de mes propres mains! Lui lança-t-il.

Il abaissa le poignard avec une force tel qu'il aurait pu la transpercer elle, mais aussi le sol. Elle allait esquiver mais ne bougea pas. Elle fut déconcentrée. Déconnectée de la réalité. Au loin, une fillette. LA fillette. Elle la regardait toujours, la bougie à la main. Mais cette fois-ci, la flamme s'éteignit. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd de lame qui s'étaient entrechoquées. Elle tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et découvrit le poignard de Kidd stoppé par une lame. Une longue lame.

- Encore toi, dit Kidd. Trafalgar Law.

- À ce que je vois, j'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter, dit le chirurgien.

- Tu comptes voler à son secours dés qu'elle a un problème? Ne me fais pas rire!

- Room.

Une sphère bleu se forma et s'étira autours d'eux, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille.

- Shambles.

Elle se retrouva à côté de l'ours, où se trouvait avant une caisse. Elle observa les alentours et découvrit la caisse en question à côté du chirurgien.

- Que... qu'est-ce que...

- C'est le pouvoir du capitaine, lui dit l'ours.

- Le pouvoir? Il a mangé un fruit du démon?

- Bah oui! Tu lis pas les journaux?

- Non...

L'ours remarqua que son katana avait disparu. Ils entendirent du bruit au loin et virent rapidement une troupe de marine arriver, ce que Kidd et Law n'avaient pas remarqué, étant trop occupés à se battre.

- Capitaine! S'écria l'ours.

- Law! La marine! Compléta-t-elle.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le groupe de marine.

- Il est temps pour moi de partir! Dit Kidd. Je vais dans le nouveau monde, ce serait bête de se faire attraper maintenant!

Il partit rapidement. Mais Law était bien trop préoccupé par Kairen et la marine et ne le remarqua pas partir. Il étira sa sphère et engloutit les marines restés à l'extérieur.

- Bepo, ramène la au navire, ordonna-t-il.

L'ours, plus qu'obéissant envers son cher capitaine, ramassa le sac et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Attend! Non! Cria Kairen.

- Si tu reste tu le gêneras.

- Mais...

Dés qu'ils furent sortis de la sphère, le capitaine trancha plusieurs fois l'air avec une rapidité phénoménale. Les marines se retrouvèrent tous en morceaux.

- Shambles.

Aussitôt, les morceaux de corps se mirent à tournoyer dans l'air et à s'assembler de façon grotesque. Kairen, qui avait pu assister à toute la scène, fut tirée de force par l'ours.

Elle attendait son retour sur le pond du navire. Shachi, qui était à l'extérieur lui aussi, la remarqua.

- Tu t'inquiète pour rien, dit-il. Le capitaine est puissant.

- Je sais mais... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi.

- C'est toi qui vois.

Il rentra à l'intérieur du navire. Le silence régnait de nouveau. Ou plutôt le bruit des bulles qui éclataient. Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit arriver sans même une égratignure. Lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle, il s'arrêta.

- Tu es blessée?

- C'est rien, juste des coupures.

- ... Viens avec moi.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il soigna toutes ses blessures. Il commença à partir mais elle l'arrêta.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi?

- ... Je me fourre toujours dans de sales situations. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauve. Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. En revanche, j'aimerai que tu m'explique pourquoi tu n'as pas réagit lorsqu'il allait te tuer.

- J'ai vu... quelque chose d'étrange. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un d'étrange?

- Oui, une fillette avec une bougie. Je l'ai vue deux fois aujourd'hui. Mais elle était invisible aux yeux de Bepo. Mais... ce qui m'a le plus fait peur, c'est que cette fillette avait le visage de ma sœur.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Était-elle folle? Il retourna à l'extérieur et s'assit, le dos au mur. Il observa la lame de son nodachi pendant un moment, mais ses pensées retournèrent toujours à Kairen. Pourquoi était-il autant préoccupé par sa sécurité? Il repensa aux évènements qui s'étaient produits et mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle. Ses yeux. Son corps. Ses cicatrices. Son envie constante de la toucher. Son besoin de la sentir en sécurité. Son désir pour elle le matin même. Il comprit.

- Et merde...

Tard dans la soirée, elle sortit et le découvrit toujours assit en train de regarder sa lame.

- Tu es encore là...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle s'assit en tailleur devant lui.

- Tes hommes m'ont dit que tu as passé tout l'après-midi à regarder ta lame. J'en ai déduit qu'il y a un problème.

- ... c'est juste une brèche.

- Une brèche? Fais voir.

- Pas question.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'à part Bepo, personne n'a le droit d'y toucher.

Elle regarda la lame et repéra la brèche en question.

- Je ne vais pas te l'abimer.

- Ça m'est égal.

- Fais moi confiance.

Elle avança sa main et empoigna la lame, à l'endroit de la cassure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

- Fais moi confiance j'ai dit.

- Tu n'as pas tes gants.

- Je sais.

Elle resserra son poing. Du sang coula le long de sa main. Elle resta quelques secondes dans dette position et retira sa main. Il regarda la lame. La brèche avait disparue.

- C'est encore un de tes pouvoirs?

- Oui. En parlant de pouvoir, on t'as jamais dit que le tien est bizarre?

Il ne répondit pas. Le sang coulait toujours.

- Ta main.

- C'est bon, ça va. De toute façon, réparer ta lame est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me faire pardonner.

- Il y en avait d'autres.

- Comme quoi?

- Et bien... on aurait pu reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés ce matin, dit-il, un air lubrique au visage.

- Ce matin... normalement je t'aurai envoyé mon poing en pleine gueule. Mais... depuis que je suis ici, je ne suis plus la même. Quand je suis seule, je suis capable de tout. Mais quand tu es là... je me sens faiblir, je perd tout mes moyens. Mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je crois que je m'attache à toi.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se sentit rougir. Elle reprit son sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Que ce soit bien clair, dit-elle, le coupant net. C'est la dernière fois que je fais quelque chose pour toi. À cause de toi ce matin, un de tes hommes à vu mon corps. Je ne suis pas prête de te le pardonner.

Elle se leva et rentra dans le navire.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre13:

Un couloir sombre. La jeune femme aux cicatrices avance difficilement, l'obscurité se faisant plus présente. Le bruit de ses pieds nus se posant délicatement sur le sol à chacun de ses pas et résonant dans le silence glacial qui hante ce couloir. Elle marche, encore, toujours, sans jamais être fatiguée. Sans jamais prononcer un mot. Sans jamais regarder derrière elle. Elle écoute le bruit de ses pas, quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est plus le même bruit. Une légère odeur de métal trône dans l'air. Elle s'arrête, une faible lueur apparaît au loin. Un liquide inonde le sol. Elle baisse les yeux. Du sang. Encore du sang. Elle entend des nouveaux bruits de pas marchant dans le liquide maudit. Elle relève la tête, au bout du couloir, la fillette. Elle la regarde, le visage vide d'expression. Elle avance, lentement, du sang coulant de son front. Elle s'arrête à un mètre de la jeune femme, qui ne sais pas comment réagir. La fillette a un couteau à la main. Elle la lève et écarte ses cheveux de l'autre. Elle positionne le couteau sur sa nuque. Elle articule quelques mots, mais la jeune femme ne les entends pas. La fillette se tranche la nuque.

Kairen se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle transpirait de peur, d'angoisse. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt blanc et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, attrapant sa veste au passage. Elle passa devant les pirates déjà réunis sans leur prêter la moindre attention et sortit sur le pond extérieur. Elle respira à grand coup, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle se calma peu à peu, mais l'image de la fillette au visage de sa sœur se tranchant la nuque était gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas entendu les pas de quelqu'un qui l'avait rejoint.

- Mes hommes se demandent si l'ouragan qu'ils ont vu passer est bien toi.

- Qui d'autre sinon, dit-elle, ayant reconnu la voix.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas maintenant.

- Ce n'était pas une question. On va parler et maintenant, que ça te plaise ou non.

Il s'adossa au mur.

- C'est au sujet d'hier matin.

- ... Tu es encore là dessus? Dit-elle en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il a vu ton corps.

Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- ... Pardon?

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était encore dans les cuisines.

- Tu te fous de moi là? C'est pas ta faute? Et tu vas me dire que je me suis déshabillée toute seule aussi?

- À ce que je sache, tu n'as pas réagit. Donc tu n'étais pas contre.

- Non. C'est différent. Je ne savais pas comment réagir parce que tes gestes étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de mon père...

- Mais je ne suis pas ton père. Lui il le faisait pour te faire du mal. Moi c'était pour... autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Si tu ne m'avais pas déshabillée, il n'aurait rien vu. Et on en serait pas là.

- On en serait pas là si tu étais moins obsédée par ton corps.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait toutes ces cicatrices, c'était facile de parler. Elle s'énerva.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte du fardeau que c'est pour moi? Devoir constamment se cacher sous des tonnes de vêtements pour ne pas avoir à les voir?

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu en as honte. Avoir des cicatrices n'a rien de gênant.

- Ce n'est pas le fait d'en avoir! C'est... c'est la raison de leurs présences. Les monstruosités que j'ai commises... ces cicatrices sont là pour me rappeler ce que j'ai fait!

- C'est amusant de te voir t'énerver pour ça, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- ... Amusant? Pour ça? Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule!

- Tu as peut-être l'âge d'une adulte, mais tu as toujours l'esprit d'une enfant.

Il ricana, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du navire et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui ne lui plu pas du tout. Il lui attrapa les bras et les lui bloqua dans le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota presque a l'oreille.

- Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de te ramasser ce jour là...

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé. Lâche moi!

Il resserra ses bras, ce qui provoqua une légère douleur à la jeune femme.

- Écoute moi bien. Je ne supporterai pas tes petites comédies indéfiniment. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer parce que si c'est moi qui m'en charge, je peux t'assurer que ce sera douloureux. Tu as bien compris?

- Espèce de...

- Visiblement non...

Il croisa ses bras d'un geste brusque. La douleur put se lire sur son visage, un craquement se faisant entendre.

- Et bien alors, tu es fragile? Dit-il en ricanant.

- Enfoiré...

- Mauvaise réponse.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il prenait plaisir à lui faire du mal. Elle se dégagea et tomba sur les genoux, se tenant l'épaule à l'endroit du craquement. Lorsqu'elle enleva sa main, il posa la sienne à sa place, et, d'un geste brusque, appuya. Elle se tordit de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

- Et bien, tu ne cris pas?

- Il est hors de question que je cris pour toi... tu n'en vaut pas la peine...

- Tu persistes à être insolente?

Il appuya une seconde fois, mais avec plus de force. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Alors, tu as compris cette fois?

Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire? Pourquoi souffrait-elle? Pourquoi était-elle si faible? Elle empoigna son katana sortit encore une fois d'on ne sait où et le lança férocement en direction du capitaine, qui évita de justesse.

- En voilà un beau katana dis moi,dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais d'où le sors-tu?

- De mon c...

- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver. J'ai bien envie de te jeter à l'eau...

- Je t'entrainerai avec moi.

- Tu n'arrives même pas à me toucher alors que je suis si proche de toi. Et tu espères me faire tomber à l'eau? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

Il prit son katana de ses mains et le jeta derrière lui. Surpris de ne pas entendre le bruit de la chute de l'objet, il regarda en arrière et put constater qu'il avait disparu.

- Tu ne l'as pas volé ton surnom. T'en a d'autre comme ça?

- J'ai un entrepôt rempli d'arme en tout genre sur l'île. Je peux les faire sortir de là bas en un rien de temps, dit-elle, un sourire provoquant au visage.

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole. Une dague aux motifs anciens se retrouva dans sa main. Elle la jeta sur le capitaine, qu'elle effleura au cou.

- Bon, finit de jouer maintenant, dit-il. J'en ai assez.

Il appuya violemment une dernière fois et la jeta face contre terre, avant de retourner dans son navire. Elle se releva difficilement n'ayant plus qu'une épaule de fonctionnelle. Elle alla s'adosser au mur, découvrit son épaule et se concentra. Des particules blanches se formèrent tout autour. Un flash blanc apparu suivit d'un nouveau craquement et d'un autre gémissement de douleur. Les particules blanches se dissipèrent et elle put à nouveau bouger son bras. Elle alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous les yeux intrigués des hommes qu'elle croisait. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur et qu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle se retourna et sursauta. Au milieu de la pièce, une fillette. Elle se figea sur place. Elle n'y croyait pas. Que faisait-elle à bord du navire des Hearts? Elle la regardait toujours. Elle avait encore sa bougie, la flamme allumée. Que voulait-elle? Pourquoi la suivait-elle partout? Pourquoi ressemblait-elle tellement à la fillette de ses cauchemars? Pourquoi avait-elle le visage de sa défunte sœur? La jeune femme la regarda plus en détail. Sous les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, une blessure. Du sang coulait lentement. Elle reconnu cette blessure. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- ... Petite?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. L'angoisse monta en elle. Devait-elle essayer?

- ... Ya... Yaana?

La fillette leva la tête. Elle cru s'évanouir. C'était impossible. Elle était morte, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. La peur qu'elle ressentit fut bien plus forte que toutes celles qu'elle avait vécu. Elle sortit de la chambre en reculant et percuta le mur du couloir. Elle se laissa glisser a terre. Ce qu'elle avait cru être une petite fille la regardait toujours dans les yeux. Le sang se propagea sur son visage et coula sur sa robe. Elle leva la bougie au niveau de son visage et souffla sur la flamme. Kairen ferma les yeux quelques secondes, effrayée, et les rouvris. Elle avait disparu. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même. L'ours, qui passait non loin du couloir, la vit et se précipita vers elle.

- Kairen! Kairen ça va?!

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui, comme pour survivre à quelque chose.

- Elle... elle était là... la petite fille... Yaana... je deviens folle...

- Yaana?

- C'est le prénom de ma petite sœur...

- Tu as une petite sœur?

- Elle avait, intervint le capitaine qui, de sa chambre, avait tout entendu. Elle est morte, tuée par un marine.

- De quoi tu te mêles?! Lui cracha-t-elle.

- J'entends du bruit sur mon navire, je vais vérifier ce qu'il se passe.

- Dégage, je ne veux pas te voir!

Son célèbre air sadique réapparut sur son visage.

- Bepo, vas faire ce que tu as a faire.

L'ours partit sans poser de question. Dés qu'il eut disparut, le capitaine attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la releva violemment. Il la jeta contre le mur.

- J'ai tiré sur le bras que j'ai abimé et pourtant tu n'as pas bronché. Aurais-tu utilisé ton pouvoir malgré mon interdiction?

- Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te supplier de me soigner alors que c'est toi qui m'as cassé l'épaule? Tu m'as cru bête à ce point là? Ne me fais pas rire.

Il posa ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côtés de sa tête.

- Je crois, ma chère, que tu n'as toujours pas bien saisit le message. Ici, tu es sur mon navire. Et comme tu vas rester, tu me dois le respect, l'obéissance, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester bien tranquille. Et si tu n'as toujours pas comprit, je me ferai un plaisir de te l'expliquer une nouvelle fois, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il posa une main sur son cou.

- Tu comptes m'étrangler en plus? Dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Je le ferai si il le faut.

- Tu souris toujours quand tu fais du mal. Espèce de monstre.

- Oui je suis un monstre. On ne chasse pas le naturel.

Il s'écarta et la jeta une nouvelle fois à terre. Le visage de la jeune femme était caché derrière une masse de cheveux.

- ... ça t'amuse de m'humilier? Dit-elle, faiblement.

- À un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

- ... La prochaine fois que tu veux m'étrangler, fais le. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être humiliée à nouveau.

- ... Ce que femme veut, dit-il, ironiquement.

Elle était immobile, assise en tailleur sur son lit, regardant les nuages à travers le hublot. Elle passait quelques fois sa main sur son cou, là où il l'avait touché. Elle avait frissonné. Il l'avait menacée de mort et elle, elle avait frissonné. Pourquoi? Plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout ne devenait que désordre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas intimidée par ce capitaine tordu? Pourquoi répondait-elle tout le temps à ses menaces alors qu'elle n'avait pas la force de ce défendre face à lui? Pourquoi frissonnait-elle de plus en plus lorsqu'il la touchait? Pourquoi cette inquiétude de la veille pour lui? Et pourquoi ces sensations bizarres dès qu'elle le voyait? Et les apparitions d'une enfant répondant au nom de sa sœur qui ne faisaient que l'effrayer. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à bâtir disparaissait. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Tout cela à cause d'un homme. Elle en avait oublié ses rêves. Cet homme, qui avait détruit le fruit de plusieurs années en quelques jours, l'obsédait. Elle se posait toujours la même question. Qu'avait-il fait pour la rendre si faible? Elle regarda son corps. Elle était en t-shirt. Elle avait exposé ses bras à la vue de tous les hommes pouvant la voir. Et elle n'avait pas fait attention. Ce n'était pas son genre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive...

Il était retourné dans sa chambre. Allongé les bras croisés derrière la tête, il se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit. ''La prochaine fois que tu veux m'étrangler, fais le''.

- Comme si j'allai faire une chose pareille...

Mais à quoi jouait-il? La sauver pour ensuite lui en faire baver et cela, à plusieurs reprises. Il devait à présent résister à deux envies: la toucher mais aussi lui faire du mal. Dès qu'il était proche d'elle, les deux envies fusionnaient. Au fond de lui, et étonnamment, il n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Mais son caractère reprenait vite le dessus. Comme il l'a dit, on ne chasse pas le naturel. Son quotidien était chamboulé. Chamboulé à cause d'une femme. Lui, qui avait l'habitude de voir des femmes, s'est laissé perturber par cette personne. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était que la marine soit après elle. Ou plutôt, après sa ''proie''. Il était sûr d'une chose: personne à part lui n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Que ce soit pour la violence, ou bien pour le plaisir. Elle lui était réservée et il ne laisserait personne la lui voler. Elle était une trouvaille rare et il s'en était rendu compte la veille.

Elle l'évita tout le reste de la journée. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et elle n'était pas prête d'aller le voir. Elle alla prendre sa douche plus tôt que d'habitude, avec les événements du matin, elle en avait bien besoin.

Elle était là, sous la douche, immobile et le regard vide, l'eau bien trop chaude lui brûlant presque la peau. À quoi bon se préoccuper de la température? L'eau la brûlait? Aucune importance vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait déjà son corps. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'au chirurgien. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle avait toujours un esprit d'enfant? Ne comprenait-il pas sa souffrance? Se moquait-il d'elle? Alors pourquoi avoir voulut la garder sur son navire? Tout était flou. Voulait-il juste l'avoir sous la main? Parce qu'après tout, elle pouvait utiliser plusieurs pouvoirs, elle savait se battre et lui faisait apparemment de l'effet compte tenu des événements de la veille. Voulait-il juste se servir d'elle? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, sans trouver de réponse. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, dans le moment, était de la haine ou bien autre chose. En fait, non. La haine n'était pas envisageable. Il l'avait sauvé à deux reprises. Peu importe ce qu'il lui faisait subir, peu importe les efforts qu'elle fournissait, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le haïr. Alors quel était ce sentiment? Elle avait beau se poser toutes les questions du monde, elle était sûre d'une chose: depuis qu'elle était ici, elle se sentait revivre peu à peu. Serait-ce de la gratitude? Elle sortit rapidement. Dans le couloir elle le vit avec Bepo. Elle l'observa. Elle ne pouvait pas le haïr, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas le voir. Elle dût passer devant eux pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Ah Kairen! Dit l'ours. On va bientôt manger!

- ... Je... je ne mange pas ce soir.

- Ça va pas?

- ... Si. Tout va très bien.

Elle s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre. Il ne lui avait pas accordé ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Un sentiment de déception la traversa.


	14. Chapter 14

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui suis l'histoire... (Sushi-senpai 8D)_

* * *

Chapitre14:

''Quelle est cette mélodie que tu aimes tant? Est-ce le fredonnement des âmes au grès du temps? Les esprits bercés de la chaleur du monde, dansent auprès du feu à la lueur chatoyante. Mon corps et mon âme ne sont que les reflets de l'ombre, ma vie et mon esprit contrôlés par une déesse: la voyante. Ton souvenir à jamais est encré, dans le plus profond de mes pensées. Et mes larmes jamais ne cesseront de couler, à cause de chaque instants de la vie que nous avons menée. Endors toi maintenant, l'histoire est finie, ferme les yeux à présent, bien au chaud dans ton lit. Je suis fière de toi, tu as bien résisté, il est temps pour moi de te venger, toi et ce courage qui t'as animé. Toi, petite âme égarée, retrouve ton chemin et repose en paix.''

Les jours passèrent. Aucun regard. Aucune parole. Les mêmes cauchemars toutes les nuits. Les mêmes apparitions de celle répondant au nom de Yaana. Elle était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, regardant constamment les nuages à travers le hublot, voyant de temps en temps quelques petits oiseaux. Elle était en admiration devant ces petites bêtes, tellement libres. Ces petits oiseaux ne se souciaient pas du monde et des choses abominables que l'on pouvait y trouver. Non. Il leur suffisait juste de voler et tout était à portée de leurs ailes si frêles. Pourquoi être humain était-il si compliqué? Il suffisait juste d'apprendre à voler, mais à sa propre façon. Et pourtant, beaucoup de personne dans le monde n'y arrivaient pas. Une multitude de rêves subsistaient en ce monde, irréalisés. Certaines personnes ne perdaient pas espoir, persuadés qu'un jour, ils parviendront à accomplir leurs buts. D'autres, abandonnaient tout simplement. Mais que fait-on de ceux à qui leurs rêves ont été arrachés de force? Que fait-on de ceux à qui on enlevait la raison de vivre sans leur laisser le choix? Toutes ces personnes qui avaient encore de l'espoir, et qui en ont toujours malgré la perte de leur raison d'être, que devenaient-elles? Elles étaient tout simplement oubliées. Reniées. Effacées de la mémoire du monde. Elle en faisait partie. Cette jeune femme qui rêvait de liberté. Celle qui connaissait la souffrance. Celle qui côtoya les enfers pendant dix longues années et même après. Son rêve disparaissait de jour en jour, mais elle gardait espoir. Un jour, elle la trouvera et elle recrachera toutes les douleurs, toutes les horreurs que le monde lui avait fait subir. Elle les recrachera au ciel, à la mer, à la terre, et elle sera, un jour, libre de vivre. La seule chose qu'elle trouvait de bien dans sa vie, c'était cette rencontre. Cet homme. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort à deux reprises. Celui auquel elle s'était attaché. Celui qui la faisait vivre pendant, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Quelques semaines. Cet homme si mystérieux qui avait su la comprendre. Celui qui avait su la toucher là où personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Et elle, petite imbécile qu'elle était, avait fait l'erreur de s'éloigner de lui. Sa voix lui manquait. Ses yeux lui manquait. Son caractère lui manquait. Il lui manquait. Elle voulait ressentir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, juste une dernière fois, la chaleur de ses bras enlacés autour d'elle. Sentir cette chaleur protectrice qui l'avait envahi et qui lui était particulière. Il avait raison. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'être trop obsédée par son corps. Elle s'était privée elle même de cette source de réconfort. De cet homme si important à ses yeux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas seulement de la gratitude ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple amitié. Non. C'était bien plus fort que cela. Et il lui avait fallut commettre cette erreur pour s'en rendre compte. Elle se détestait. Elle haïssait sa stupidité. Peut-être qu'elle avait commis cet acte pour conserver le peu de fierté qu'elle détenait encore. Mais maintenant, cette fierté à disparue. Elle a laissé place à de la tristesse et de la solitude. Il ne la voyait plus, et c'était de sa faute. Mais pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle pouvait encore arranger les choses. Elle allait essayer. Elle allait tout faire pour réparer son erreur. Même si il la rejette, elle tenterait le tout pour le tout. Au moins, elle dirait ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mais que dire? Comment trouver les bons mots? Cet homme n'avait vu d'elle qu'uniquement sa vulgarité. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas? Si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche? Elle ne prendrait pas la fuite. Elle s'exprimerait de son silence. Elle le laisserait lire dans ses yeux, sur son visage, ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Sur le pont extérieur du navire, elle le découvrit là, assis au sol, s'adossant à l'ours endormi. Elle le regarda un moment mais lui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Elle avança lentement vers lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais elle savait que son esprit parlerait pour elle et que les mots sortiraient spontanément. Elle s'assit contre l'ours, laissant de l'espace entre elle et le capitaine. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Il n'avait même pas son fameux sourire. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle fut prise d'une peur soudaine. Peur de quoi? Peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Mais ça ne servait à rien d'hésiter. Elle prit ses genoux entre ses bras.

- Tu avais raison. Je suis une idiote.

Aucune réponse.

- Je ne pense qu'à moi, je ne me souci pas de ce que pense les autres. Je suis égoïste. Tu m'as dit que j'avais encore une âme d'enfant. Oui, ma réaction était enfantine. Et je l'ai compris parce que... même si je te vois tous les jours, tu... tu me manque. Je me suis habitué à la solitude. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être séparée de quelqu'un que l'on ai... apprécie.

Elle cru faire une crise cardiaque. Elle avait failli lui dire ça sans même y faire attention. L'aimait-elle vraiment? Elle ne vit toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

- Je sais que tout ça doit te paraître futile. Je me doute que tu me déteste. Mais je t'en pris, pardonne moi. Je ne veux plus te savoir loin de moi. Dans le fond, cette liberté que je cherche est peut-être ici, avec toi et les... et voilà que je recommence. Je pense encore à moi. Je suis pathétique. Même pas capable de faire des excuse sans ramener tout à moi. Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Pardonne moi... je suis désolée!

Aucune réaction. Pas le moindre regard. Pas un même un simple mot pour lui dire de le laisser. Non. Rien. Elle était comme un fantôme. Elle n'existait pas. Ses paroles ne lui parvenaient pas. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes. Pour lui. Elle savait qu'il en avait horreur. Elle s'en souvenait.

- Tu ne réponds pas... c'est pas grave. J'aurais au moins essayé...

Elle se leva et alla s'accouder à la balustrade du navire, face à la mer. Il profita du fait qu'elle lui montre son dos pour la regarder. Après des jours d'abstinence, il posa enfin les yeux sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient bercés par la légère brise marine qui balayait toute l'île. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était sincère et il le savait. À ses yeux, ce n'était pas futile. Il se leva et alla près de la porte. L'ours, qui s'était réveillé, alla rejoindre la jeune femme. Law fut spectateur de la scène qui suivit. Elle tourna la tête là où ne se trouvait pas Bepo, et vit la fillette, sa bougie toujours à la main.

- La flamme est allumée... dit la jeune femme.

La petite la regardait. Seule Kairen la voyait. Quelque chose fut différent. Elle vit s'écouler sur son visage, en plus du sang, des larmes. Mais son expression était toujours neutre. Quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

- ''Quelle est cette mélodie que tu aimes tant? Est-ce le fredonnement des âmes au grès du temps? Les esprits bercés de la chaleur du monde, dansent auprès du feu à la lueur chatoyante. Mon corps et mon âme ne sont que les reflets de l'ombre, ma vie et mon esprit contrôlés par une déesse: la voyante. Ton souvenir à jamais est encré, dans le plus profond de mes pensées. Et mes larmes jamais ne cesseront de couler, à cause de chaque instants de la vie que nous avons menée. Endors toi maintenant, l'histoire est finit, ferme les yeux à présent, bien au chaud dans ton lit. Je suis fière de toi, tu as bien résisté, il est temps pour moi de te venger, toi et ce courage qui t'as animé. Toi, petite âme égarée, retrouve ton chemin et repose en paix.''

Elle regarda le visage de la petite. Les larmes avaient disparues.

- Woah! S'exclama l'ours. C'est beau!

Elle tourna la tête vers Bepo.

- Ma sœur et moi l'avions lu dans un livre de contes que nous aimions beaucoup. Elle aimait vraiment se passage alors quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle n'allait pas bien, je lui récitait.

- C'est triste! Répondit l'ours.

- Oui... mais tellement symbolique...

Elle tourna la tête vers la fillette. Elle avait disparue. Le capitaine ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais cacha sa surprise. Elle cachait donc une si grande peine en elle? Il décrocha avec regret son regard de la jeune femme et rentra dans son navire. Il alla s'assoir avec les membres de son équipage réunis, bientôt rejoins par l'ours, toujours émerveillé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Shachi, remarquant son euphorie, s'adressa à lui.

- Ben alors Bepo, tu as l'air bien heureux!

- C'est Kairen, elle a dit un truc magnifique!

- Et elle à dit quoi?

- Ben elle parlait de... je sais plus.

- Elle vient à peine de le dire et tu t'en souviens pas?! S'exclamèrent Shachi et Penguin en cœur.

- Je suis désolé...

- ''Quelle est cette mélodie que tu aimes tant? Est-ce le fredonnement des âmes au grès du temps? Les esprits bercés de la chaleur du monde, dansent auprès du feu à la lueur chatoyante. Mon corps et mon âme ne sont que les reflets de l'ombre, ma vie et mon esprit contrôlés par une déesse: la voyante. Ton souvenir à jamais est encré, dans le plus profond de mes pensées. Et mes larmes jamais ne cesseront de couler, à cause de chaque instants de la vie que nous avons menée. Endors toi maintenant, l'histoire est finit, ferme les yeux à présent, bien au chaud dans ton lit. Je suis fière de toi, tu as bien résisté, il est temps pour moi de te venger, toi et ce courage qui t'as animé. Toi, petite âme égarée, retrouve ton chemin et repose en paix''. Voilà ce qu'elle a dit, intervint le capitaine.

Tous les hommes présents écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Capitaine vous avez retenu tout ça?!

- Alors qu'elle ne l'a dit qu'une fois!

- Capitaine vous êtes trop cool!

- On vous kiff grave!

Il soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un équipage pareil? Penguin ressentait toujours de la gêne à cause de l'accident qui s'était produit. Bien évidemment, tout le monde remarqua.

- Hey Penguin, dit Shachi. Tu fais une tête bizarre, t'as un problème?

- N-non pourquoi?

- On voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas!

- Je... je...

Il eut le droit à un magnifique regard noir de la part du capitaine.

- C'est... c'est rien je me sens pas bien, c'est tout!

- Si tu le dit.

Les hommes retournèrent à leur vacarme incessant mais le chirurgien restait silencieux. La seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était ce que lui avait dit Kairen. Elle s'était excusée, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre à l'approcher de nouveau? Que lui arrivait-il? Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais en vain. Il était déstabilisé. Il s'éloigna de ses hommes, voulant éviter un maximum qu'ils voient sa gêne.

- Capitaine?

- Vous faites trop de bruit. Calmez vous.

- On... on est désolés!

- Vous me fatiguez.

- Pardon!

Il regarda en direction de la porte d'acier et fronça les sourcils.

- Capitaine, elle va rester dehors toute la journée?

- ... Je ne sais pas.

Il repensa à lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose à côté d'elle, mais ni lui ni même Bepo n'avaient pu voir quoi que ce soit. Il récapitula intérieurement. Une fillette, invisible aux yeux de tous sauf pour Kairen. Elle n'apparaissait qu'uniquement devant elle. Le visage de sa défunte sœur. Et une bougie. Pourquoi? Voulait-elle représenter quelque chose avec la flamme? Et il ne la voyait pas. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, le bruit de son équipage parvenant encore jusqu'à lui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là?

- Au boulot et tout de suite, dit le capitaine.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Désolée pour les fautes que je laisse un peu partout et qui brulent les yeux mais ça fait une semaine que j'écris non-stop donc je laisse passer pas mal de chose à la relecture ^^'__ Sumimasen!_**

**_Opale-sama: j'ai vu ton review au moment où je relisais x) et ça m'a fait plaisir merci :3 bon espacer mon texte c'est pas gagné x) mais je vais essayer :3_**

* * *

Chapitre15:

Le silence. Enfin cette tranquillité à laquelle il n'avait pas eu le droit depuis un bon moment. Il avait envoyé la plupart de ses hommes sur l'île, il avait donc un peu de temps avant le retour du bruit ambiant. Et Kairen. Elle restait dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle s'était excusée. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, elle sortait uniquement pour prendre sa douche. Les jours passaient toujours et il ne lui parlait toujours pas, s'autorisant parfois un regard lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas. Malheureusement, ces regards provoquaient en lui un désir très difficile à contrôler. Mais ce désir n'était pas le problème, bien au contraire. Il était le capitaine, se priver de ce qu'il voulait n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Non, le problème c'était son caractère. Il savait que si il s'approchait d'elle, sa nature reprendrait le dessus et il lui ferait du mal. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Son esprit était plus occupé par des pensées obscènes que sadiques, car forcément, lorsqu'il la regardait, c'était donc dans son dos ce qui le menait directement à ce que tout homme regarde chez une femme, illuminant ainsi son visage d'un sourire lubrique, son excitation devenant visible. Mais il finirait par l'avoir tôt ou tard, il le savait, aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister bien longtemps. C'est donc tout naturellement que son esprit fut de nouveau occupé par des pensées plus qu'osées. Mais son fantasme sur le corps de la jeune femme fut interrompu par un vacarme assourdissant. Son silence avait duré moins longtemps que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il alla voir son équipage plus que bruyant.

- Ah! Capitaine!

- Capitaine!

- On voulait vous voir justement!

- Je suis désolé... dit l'ours.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous êtes bien trop excités à mon goût, dit le capitaine.

- C'est... c'est... c'est Basil Hawkins!

Le magicien. Il l'avait oublié celui-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore? Dit-il en soupirant.

- Encore?

- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?

- Il a dit que Kairen allait perdre la vue! Dirent-ils, les larmes presque aux yeux.

Il soupira. Que voulait donc ce magicien?

- Il me l'a déjà dit. Mais je n'y crois pas. Ce ne sont que des préjugés faits à partir de cartes.

Il laissa son équipage et alla s'isoler. Ce magicien était très troublant. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle avait des chances de perdre la vue? Mais plus important, pourquoi avoir dit qu'elle avait toutes ses chances de mourir? Certes, elle se mettait en danger facilement. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il ne la sauvait pas. Dans tous les cas, il ne la laisserait pas mourir avant de lui avoir fait ce qu'il voulait. Ni même après. Elle était trop précieuse pour disparaître. Avoir la capacité de pouvoir manger plusieurs fruits du démon pouvait être plutôt utile. Enfin du moins, c'était ce de quoi il essayait de se persuader. Il savait très bien qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle meurt. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait même pas si il ressentait quoi que ce soit. Était-ce seulement pour ses besoins d'homme qu'il la gardait à bord de son navire? Ou bien parce qu'il s'attachait à elle? Elle passa rapidement devant lui, puis devant son équipage.

- Kairen, tu vas où? Demanda l'ours.

- Sur l'île. Et je ne demande pas la permission, de toute façon je n'aurai pas de réponse.

Le chirurgien tourna le regard vers elle. Elle attendait une réaction mais il ne fit rien.

Elle était descendue du navire et marchait tranquillement. Elle entendit des voix l'appeler et lui dire d'attendre et fut rejointe par deux énergumènes: Shachi et Penguin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- On vient avec toi! On ne veut pas te laisser seule!

- C'est pas plutôt le capitaine qui ne veut pas me laisser seule?

- Oui... mais on voulez venir aussi!

Elle sourit.

- Il ne veut plus me parler mais il me colle des gardes du corps. Et c'est moi qu'il traite d'enfant.

Elle reprit son chemin en compagnie des deux hommes, cachant encore une fois son visage sous sa capuche.

- Au fait... dit timidement Penguin. Pour l'autre fois, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

- C'est bon ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur mon corps, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je te demande juste de ne pas parler de ce que tu as vu avant.

- Mais...

- S'il te plais.

- ... comme tu veux.

Shachi, qui n'avait pas bien suivit, s'énerva contre le pauvre Penguin.

- Quoi? Tu as vu son corps? Comment as-tu osé me cacher ça?! Moi qui te croyais mon ami! Dit-il, un ton dramatique dans la voix.

- Mais non! C'était involontaire!

- Et vous avez fait des choses aussi?!

- Ne te méprends pas, intervint la jeune femme. Nous n'avons rien fait. Il t'as dit qu'il m'a vu par mégarde.

- Mais comment c'est possible? Demanda-t-il.

- Ben... dit Penguin.

Regard noir de la jeune femme. Il se rappela de ce que le capitaine lui avait dit. Ne pas parler de ses cicatrices.

- Je passais dans le couloir pendant qu'elle se changeait et elle avait laissé sa porte entrouverte...

- Et alors, elle est comment... lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

Visiblement pas assez, puisqu'elle se retourna et leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux.

- Ça suffit, je veux du calme, dit-elle, un air effrayant au visage.

- Ou-oui!

Ils continuèrent de marcher, allant de groove en groove, croisant parfois des pirates connus qui se concentraient sur la jeune femme qui accompagnait les deux hommes de l'équipage du Heart. Ils arrivèrent devant un assez grand bâtiment, une simple porte et très peu de fenêtres, qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé apparue dans sa main. Elle entra et alluma la faible lumière, suivie des deux hommes qui écarquillèrent les yeux devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Il y a des armes partout! S'exclama l'un.

- Ne touchez à rien.

- C'est quoi cet endroit? Demanda l'autre.

- Ça se voit non? Mon petit entrepôt personnel.

Elle s'avança dans les allées.

- Pourquoi on est là?

- On est sur une île où beaucoup de pirates se trouvent. Je viens ici de temps en temps pour vérifier que rien n'a était volé.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à ces armes?

Elle vérifia que tout était présent et empoigna son précieux katana noir.

- Oui. Surtout à lui.

- Si le capitaine voyait ça!

- Le capitaine... dit-elle, faiblement.

- Euh... Kairen! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?!

- Je... je pleure?

Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Elle toucha pour vérifier et découvrit en effet des larmes. Elle avait reposé son katana. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte? Les larmes coulaient et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle tomba à genoux. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur elle. Elle avait beau essayer de les stopper, mais rien n'y faisait. Les larmes forçaient le passage et s'écoulèrent, de plus en plus nombreuses. Quelle était cette sensation d'impuissance face à cette eau qui s'écoulait sur le sol? Elle essuyait les larmes d'un revers de la main mais c'était inutile. Les larmes coulaient de plus belle. Elles avaient commencé à couler lorsqu'elle avait entendu le mot ''capitaine''. Avait-elle réagit à ça? Pensait-elle à ce point au chirurgien? Elle leva la tête vers les deux hommes qui eux, ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire pour stopper ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée... pardon...

- Ne t'excuses pas enfin c'est normal de pleurer! Dit Shachi.

- Je donne un spectacle pitoyable...

- Mais non pas du tout! Dit Penguin.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le bâtiment, les deux hommes essayant de la calmer.

- S'il vous plait... ne dites rien à votre capitaine.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils étaient plein d'attention envers elle. Évidement, pour une fois qu'ils étaient avec une femme, ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher. Une fois ses larmes stoppées, ils retournèrent au navire.

Les jours passaient encore et toujours aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangées. L'équipage le remarqua très vite, vu la soudaine mauvaise humeur du capitaine ainsi que l'état de la jeune femme qui ne se nourrissait plus. Shachi et Penguin allèrent voir le chirurgien.

- Capitaine... dit l'un.

- On a remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas et on pense qu'elle en souffre, finit l'autre.

- Comment ça?

- On est pas censés vous le dire mais...

- L'autre jour lorsqu'on l'a accompagné à son entrepôt, elle a pleuré rien qu'en entendant le mot ''capitaine''...

- ... qu'est-ce que vous me racontez encore?

- C'est vrai! Et...

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant l'ours arriver du couloir en courant.

- Elle n'as toujours pas faim, dit-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait... dit le capitaine, exaspéré.

- Capitaine, dit l'ours. Je pense que cette histoire de fillette y est pour gros dans son état.

- Elle t'en a reparlé?

- Oui, elle a dit qu'elle apparaissait à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait et qu'elle répondait uniquement lorsqu'elle prononce le prénom de sa sœur. Elle a dit que ça l'effraie de plus en plus. Mais bon, le fait que vous ne lui parliez plus la déprime aussi.

- Mais au fait justement capitaine, dit Shachi. Pourquoi vous ne lui parlez plus? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal?

- ... Non c'est... quelque chose. Laissez moi maintenant.

Les hommes obéirent et le laissèrent seul. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas leur dire qu'il éprouvait du désir pour cette femme. Femme qu'il faisait souffrir en voulant éviter de lui faire du mal d'ailleurs. Il râla. Il sentait que la situation ne serait bientôt plus sous son contrôle, ce qui lui déplut fortement.

Elle était là, assise en tailleur sur son lit, la fillette assise à côté d'elle, à réfléchir. Réfléchir à un moyen de faire qu'il accepte de lui reparler. Tous les jours, une idée lui venait pour finalement être abandonnée. Que faire? Elle perdait espoir. Cet espoir si précieux qui lui avait permit d'aller s'excuser. Au point où elle en était, tout était perdu d'avance. Et elle en devenait folle. Elle en était rendue à parler à cette fillette.

- Que dois-je faire...

Aucune réponse.

- Je suis perdue... petite...

Pas de réaction.

- Parle moi. Que veux-tu?

Toujours rien.

- S'il te plait... Yaana...

La fillette lui montra du doigt ses cicatrices.

- Je ne comprend pas... que veux-tu que je fasse avec mes...

Elle eut une idée. Elle ne savait comment ni par quel miracle la flamme de la bougie s'alluma.

- Évidemment...

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvris. Elle n'était plus là.

Le soir, l'équipage était réunis dans la grande salle qui faisait office de salon. Ils riaient, criaient, parlaient... bref, ils faisaient du bruit, comme à leur habitude. Sauf bien évidement le capitaine, qui restait silencieux. Certains se demandaient quand l'unique présence féminine se montrerait enfin, et ils eurent rapidement leur réponse. Des bruits de pas hésitants. La porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Les regards des pirates qui se tournèrent en sa direction. Tous furent sous le choc, y compris le chirurgien, qui ne cherchait même pas à le cacher. Elle se dressait devant eux habillée de vêtements dans lesquels ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un short extrêmement court. Rien de plus. Son corps ainsi que toutes ses cicatrices étaient visibles aux yeux de tous. Mais tout ce que les hommes étaient capables de voir pour le moment, c'était bien évidemment, ses formes plus que généreuses. Effectivement, c'était bien plus visible sans une énorme couche d'habits par dessus. Elle regardait fixement le capitaine, qui lui, était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait, profitant au passage lui aussi de ses formes, surtout de sa poitrine. Il ne put dire si l'expression de son visage était de la tristesse ou bien de la détermination. Elle avança lentement vers lui sous les remarques obscènes des hommes qui pouvaient débattre sur son tour de poitrine. Elle s'arrêta à quelques vingtaines de centimètres de lui. Le silence était de retour. Les hommes avaient enfin remarqué le nombre incalculable de cicatrice qui trônait sur son corps.

- Tu sais, Law, dit-elle. Je pensais être assez forte pour supporter ton silence. Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien. Mais je me suis trompée. Alors j'ai voulut réparer les choses. Je me suis excusée, mais tu n'en a pas tenu compte. Je pensais que je pouvais le supporter mais non. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Alors j'ai perdu espoir. Mais intérieurement, je cherchais des idées qui feraient que tu me reparle, que tu me regarde à nouveau, que tu veuilles me toucher ne serait-ce que pour me faire du mal... toutes ces choses me faisaient vivre. Je me sentais libre. Mais malheureusement, je suis devenue invisible à tes yeux. Tu m'as traité d'enfant, mais le plus gamin de nous deux, je me demande qui c'est. Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis habillée comme ça? Et bien c'est simple. C'est la seule idée que j'ai eu qui vaille le coup.

Les hommes restèrent bouche bée. Le capitaine, lui, ne répondit pas et reprit son sourire.

- Si il n'y à que ça pour que tu acceptes de me reparler, continua-t-elle, si la seule solution pour que tu me regarde de nouveau est de montrer mes cicatrices à tout tes hommes, et bien je le fais. Je n'en ai plus honte. Alors maintenant dis moi. Dis moi pourquoi malgré mes excuses je suis toujours invisible à tes yeux. Dis moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Dis moi pourquoi je suis comme une intruse alors que c'est toi qui voulait que je reste. Explique toi. Je ne comprend pas.

Son sourire ne faisait que s'élargir. Il ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

- Imbécile.

- ... pardon?

Il l'attrapa pars le bras avant de l'emmener jusque dans sa chambre, qu'il prit soin de bien fermer à clé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Écoute moi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai traité d'enfant? Très bien je vais te le dire. Dans tes cicatrices, tu ne vois que les actes que tu as commis. Mais moi je ne les vois pas. Je vois autre chose.

Il frôla sa nuque de ses doigts.

- Je vois que tu as lutté pour sauver ta vie.

Il frôla une cicatrice sur sa cuisse.

- Je vois que tu tu t'es battue pour quelqu'un de cher à tes yeux.

Il frôla plusieurs autres cicatrices.

- Je vois que tu as protégé ta sœur, quitte à prendre les coups à sa place.

Il lui arracha son débardeur et frôla une dernière cicatrice, celle de sa taille.

- Et je vois notre rencontre. Je ne vois rien qui puisse te faire honte.

- Que... mais alors...

- Pourquoi je ne t'approchais plus? C'est simplement parce que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. J'ai résisté à cette envie de toi, parce que je savais que dés que je m'approcherai, mon caractère reprendrait le dessus et je te ferai souffrir, comme sur le pont extérieur.

Il glissa sa main dans son dos nu et la colla contre lui.

- Mais maintenant je ne peux plus me retenir...

- ... quoi?

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	16. Chapter 16

_Non je ne suis pas perverse 8D *fuis très très loin et attend les reviews*_

* * *

Chapitre16:

Ses lèvres étaient douces, pulpeuses. Il l'enlaça de ses bras, l'assaillant de baisers, plongeant ses yeux bleu métallique dans les siens. Elle se laissait faire. Elle était surprise et heureuse en même temps. Il la touchait enfin. Il lui avait enfin reparlé. Il la regardait enfin. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il la tira vers son lit.

_/Pas pour les enfants/_

Son excitation grandissait à vue d'œil. Il lâcha enfin ses lèvres afin de se diriger vers son cou tout en dirigeant sa main vers le bandeau qui lui cachait la poitrine, qu'il enleva en le déboutonnant. Gênée, elle se colla contre lui afin de ne rien montrer mais en vain. Il l'écarta de lui afin d'admirer sa poitrine parsemée de cicatrices.

- N'essais pas de te cacher, dit-il, lubrique. C'est toi qui voulais que je te touche à nouveau.

- Oui mais...

- Laisse toi faire...

Il l'allongea sur le lit. Elle se laissa donc faire. Elle n'était pas contre, bien au contraire. Elle profita d'un moment où ses lèvres n'étaient pas posées sur elle afin de lui retirer lentement son pull, frôlant sa peau par endroit.

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux...

- Tais toi et ne gâche pas tout avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Insolente...

Les mains du chirurgien se posèrent rapidement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, parcourue de frisson lorsqu'il entama des caresses sensuelles. Il reposa ses lèvres sur son cou et les fit ensuite descendre lentement le long de sa peau, embrassant quelques cicatrices au passage, avant de finir sa course sur ce qu'il caressait. Elle se sentit rougir et ses frissons devinrent de plus en plus nombreux lorsqu'elle sentit non pas les lèvres, mais la langue du capitaine la taquiner suivie de ses dents, mordillant l'endroit sensible avec envie. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, les joues en feu. Il descendit le long de son ventre en la léchant toujours, dirigeant ses mains vers son short qu'il s'empressa de faire glisser le long de ses cuisses, frôlant son tatouage qu'il embrassa ensuite. Il remonta sur ses lèvres qu'il reprit en assaut, jouant avidement de sa langue, malaxant de nouveau ses seins avec ardeur. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement, ce qui obligea le chirurgien à lâcher ses lèvres. Il sourit et s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou, faisant glisser sa main le long de son ventre avant de glisser ses doigts sous son boxer. Mais il fut stoppé par des gémissements qui n'étaient ni de plaisir, ni de peur. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la découvrit les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est... c'est rien..., dit-elle, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. C'est juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Ça... ça me rappelle ce que me faisait mon père...

- ... Mais je ne suis pas ton père. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il te faisait ça pour te faire du mal. Moi, ce n'est pas l'idée que j'ai en tête.

- Je sais mais...

- Tu veux que j'arrête?

- Non! Enfin je veux dire... pas... vraiment...

Elle se sentit rougir encore plus qu'il n'était possible. Il attrapa ses mains tremblantes et les guida vers son pantalon toujours présent.

- Alors ne te retiens pas...

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle en avait envie mais elle se retenait. Elle se calma et effaça l'image de son père de son esprit et planta ensuite son regard dans celui du capitaine. Elle déboutonna son pantalon avant de lui enlever, le faisant à son tour glisser sur ses cuisses. Elle remonta ses mains sur son torse et entreprit de le caresser, tandis que lui, lui enlevait son boxer. Il glissa de nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses et caressa son endroit intime avant de glisser ses doigts en elle. Elle se cambra dans un gémissement non contrôlé, les sentant jouer de légers vas et viens. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de retenir le plus de soupirs possible jusqu'à ce qu'il retires ses doigts de son anatomie. Elle lui enleva rapidement son caleçon et frôla son attirail de ses mains avant de les glisser dans son dos et de le ramener contre elle. Sa poitrine nue collée contre son torse ne faisait qu'accroître son envie, ce qu'elle remarqua en sentant sa virilité se dresser contre elle. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer?

- Oui...

- Je pourrais me montrer... agressif...

- Ne me fais pas rêver...

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un frottement de son bassin contre le sien. Il eut le sourire le plus lubrique possible et lui lécha l'oreille. Positionné au dessus d'elle, la dominant, il attrapa ses cuisses et s'introduit en elle, laissant échapper un léger gémissement rauque. Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois, lâchant encore un gémissement, ressentant une légère douleur.

- Et bien alors, dit-il. Elle est trop imposante pour toi?

- C'est pas parce que t'es bien monté que tu as le droit de te vanter...

- Tu as raison, je me vanterai après t'avoir montré mes performances...

Il entreprit de lents et doux vas et viens, se contrôlant un maximum pour ne pas qu'elle ressente une trop grande douleur. Elle entreprit de bouger son bassin en rythme avec le sien, laissant sortir de légers soupirs de plaisir avant de glisser ses mains sur ses reins, les caressant tendrement. Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses lèvres, dans son cou et sur ses épaules, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches afin de mieux la soutenir. Il perdit rapidement le contrôle, cédant au désir, et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de bassin, se faisant de plus en plus violents et profonds. Elle gémissait, haletante, et s'adaptait à la vitesse de ses vas et viens, ressentant une légère douleur à chaques venues du chirurgien. Il reprit en assaut ses lèvres, camouflant ses propres gémissements. Il crispa ses mains sur sa peau avant de les faire glisser dans son dos et de l'enlacer un peu trop fort ce qui lui provoqua une autre douleur.

- Ah...

- Je t'avais prévenue...

- Contrôle un peu ta force... j'ai pas envie de... finir en morceau...

Il continua de lui asséner de violents coups de reins, faisant durer le plaisir un maximum. Ne pouvant plus résister, il lâcha son liquide chaud en elle dans un long soupir. Elle se cambra encore plus et laissa échapper un long cri suivit d'un soupir, avant de retomber, essoufflée. Elle dégagea son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux collées.

- Tu peux te vanter maintenant...

- Non, pas encore.

- Quoi?

Il lui chuchota une nouvelle fois à l'oreille.

- Je ne suis pas encore rassasié...

Elle le sentit venir en elle une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus agressivement. Il entama de nouveaux vas et viens plus que violents, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre. Il balada ses mains sur tout son corps, les crispant encore par moment, ne contrôlant plus ses gémissements. Elle enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille, ayant du mal à s'adapter à ses mouvements, lui caressant tendrement le dos et le griffant par moment sous la force de ses coups. Il reposa ses lèvres dans son cou, lui donnant des coups de langue et la mordit, étant au summum de l'excitation. Il vint dans un dernier puissant coup de bassin et se lâcha une seconde fois en elle, la faisant pousser un nouveau cri. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, tous deux essoufflés.

- La prochaine fois, dit-elle, tu préviendras...

- La prochaine fois? Tu en redemandes?

- Parce que pour toi il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

- Tu comptes revenir une troisième fois? Parce que là, pour moi, c'est physiquement plus possible...

- Non je ne suis pas fou. Tu m'as griffé, je ne voudrais pas finir en lambeaux...

- C'était sous le feu de l'action, j'y suis pour rien.

- Peu importe. Vu ton état, je pense pouvoir me vanter maintenant, dit-il, son fameux sourire de retour.

- Oui, vas-y, vante toi.

Il enlaça ses bras autour d'elle.

_/Fin du ''pas pour les enfants''/ _

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, dérangée par un rayon de soleil qui passait par un hublot. Encore dans les nuages, elle ne reconnu pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle observa les lieux et compris qu'elle était dans la chambre du capitaine, couché sur son torse encore nu. Elle se releva brusquement et poussa un cri ce qui le réveilla. Elle regarda son corps et se découvrit encore nue elle aussi avant de se cacher avec les draps. Le chirurgien tourna le regard vers elle et l'observa.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher, je sais à quoi tu ressembles.

- M'en fiche.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange parce qu'hier soir tu avais l'air particulièrement... à l'aise.

- Rien à faire.

Il ricana, son sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle lui tourna le dos et elle s'assit au bord du lit, prête à se lever. Elle fut bien évidement retenue par Law qui enlaçait ses bras autour de sa taille, caressant au passage la cicatrice de sa blessure et déposant un baiser dans son dos.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça...

- Pas encore...

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'excites.

- Oui ben désolée mais il faut dire ce qui est. Tu m'as littéralement défoncée hier soir. Pour l'instant tu vas devoir te contenter de ta main.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu me parles toi...

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'habilla rapidement sous son regard lubrique. Elle traversa le couloir pour ce rendre à la salle de bain, ressentant le besoin d'enlever toute trace de sueur de son corps.

L'eau la brulait encore mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Elle réfléchissait aux évènements de la veille. Certes, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui et elle le savait très bien. Mais était-ce une raison de tomber dans ses bras? Ou plutôt, dans son lit. Et lui, ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ou était-ce simplement par pure envie masculine? Elle regarda son corps. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune honte. Ses mots étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Elle alla rejoindre tous les hommes réunis comme à leur habitude dans la salle aux cuisines, toujours en short et prenant soin de cacher la trace de dents encore visible de ses cheveux. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune gêne à montrer son corps. Elle s'assit dans son coin habituel et croisa le regard du capitaine, qui était déjà présent, et se sentit rougir avant de le détourner. Il en fut visiblement satisfait puisque son sourire s'élargit davantage. Les hommes, ayant remarqué sa présence ainsi que sa tenue, firent plein de remarque sur ses formes, sous le regard noir du chirurgien. Il avait marqué son territoire, elle était sienne. Il n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pose son regard sur le corps de sa proie. Elle était à lui, un point c'est tout. Son équipage ayant remarqué son regard mauvais, les hommes cessèrent leurs remarques obscènes pour démarrer d'autres remarques.

- Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont fait? Chuchota l'un.

- Oui pas de doute, répondit un autre.

- Il la sauté c'est sûr, dit un autre.

- Oui je l'ai sauté comme vous dîtes, intervint une voix derrière eux.

- Ca-capitaine!

- Et si vous continuez de parler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, vous en subirez les conséquences.

L'équipage se tut, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du terrible Chirurgien de la mort. Agacée, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle sortit rapidement sur le pont extérieur du navire. Elle fut immédiatement rejointe par le capitaine.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur dire.

- Ils avaient deviné.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Et bien, si une petite chose comme celle-ci te vexe...

- Je ne suis pas vexée. C'est juste que... ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu dit comme si de rien était.

- Tu devrais plutôt en être fière, je ne suis pas n'importe qui je te rappelle.

- Tu es surtout prétentieux.

- Fais attention à ce que tu...

Il vit quelque chose apparaître derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- De quoi?

- Derrière toi.

Elle se retourna et vit la petite fille au visage de sa sœur qui la regardait fixement.

- Tu... tu la vois?

- Je ne vois qu'une silhouette floue. C'est la petite fille dont tu as parlé?

- ... Oui.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi pouvait-il voir sa silhouette? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais il cacha bien sa surprise. Il avait quand même toujours du mal à y croire. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas assez dormit et la fatigue lui faisait voir des choses. Et ce n'était qu'une tâche flou. Il ne la voyait pas totalement. C'était absurde. Kairen regardait toujours la fillette.

_Elle souffla sur la flamme_.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bon déjà, je risque de ne pas publier avant un bon moment. Je n'ai absolument pas d'idée pour le prochain chapitre et j'espère que l'inspiration reviendra vite. En plus comme les cours qui vont bientôt reprendre, je ne sais pas quand je trouverai le temps d'écrire. Donc désolée vraiment si l'attente est trop longue je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux. Sinon pour les idées, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me PM je suis preneuse. Merci encore à ceux qui me lise, ça me fait plaisir. Et encore désolée pour les fautes, comme j'écris principalement la nuit, je ne fais pas suffisament attention. Sumimasen!_

_Mon sushi: Tes :mot vulgaire: de reviews sont enfin visibles T.T_

* * *

Chapitre 17:

"A quoi cela servait-il de vivre?"

La fillette avait disparue. Kairen avait redirigé son regard vers la mer et ensuite vers le ciel. Law l'observait, adossé contre le mur de son navire. Des oiseaux passèrent dans le ciel, illuminant le visage de la jeune femme, ce qu'il remarqua. Il réfléchit un moment avant de lui demander:

- J'ai des choses à faire sur l'île, tu veux venir?

- Attend, quoi? Dit-elle, le regardant d'un air surpris.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Ça te feras bouger et je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

- C'est pas plutôt parce que tu ne veux pas que je reste seule ici avec les primates de ton équipage?

- Entre autre oui.

- Bon. Attend moi je vais me changer.

Elle retourna rapidement dans le navire avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard dans son habituelle tenue noire, le visage caché sous sa capuche.

Sans un mot, elle le suivait à travers les grooves, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle restait derrière lui, observant par moment son dos ainsi que son nodachi qu'il tenait comme à son habitude sur l'épaule. Mais son regard retournait toujours dans son dos, descendant parfois un peu plus bas. C'est qu'il était foutrement bien fait le Chirurgien de la mort. Il s'en rendit rapidement compte et se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes là? Dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je regarde ce que toi tu t'amusais à regarder sur moi lorsque j'avais le dos tourné.

- Ah, tu as remarqué?

- Je m'en doutais un peu, un homme qui regarde le dos d'une femme descend toujours plus bas.

Il ricana et reprit son chemin. Ils passèrent devant le magicien qui eut le droit à un sourire des plus provocateurs de ce cher capitaine Trafalgar Law. Quand à elle, elle l'ignora royalement. Ils continuèrent de marcher encore un moment, l'un regardant droit devant lui et l'autre regardant toujours cette certaine partie de son corps. Elle était bien trop concentrée pour remarquer qu'il s'était arrêté et elle se cogna contre son dos. Elle le regarda, perplexe, et regarda ensuite dans la direction où pointait le regard du brun. La marine. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi important? Elle s'écarta rapidement du capitaine, qui avait déjà prononcé un mot.

- Room.

Elle pu donc admirer une nouvelle fois la sphère bleu apparaître et engloutir les marines, ainsi qu'elle même. Elle le vit sortir la lame de son nodachi, un sourire plus que sadique aux lèvres. Il voulait se battre? Pourquoi pas. Seulement cette fois, elle n'était pas blessée et comptait bien se battre elle aussi, que ça lui plaise ou non. Elle serra les poings, son vent apparaissant autours et s'étirant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle regarda les alentours. Aucune fillette en vue. Elle en était soulagée. Un groupe de marine se jeta sur elle, qu'elle repoussa d'une rafale de vent sous le regard du capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Je suis la seule à me faire attaquer, c'est pas très juste tout ça.

- Tu les a tous repoussé, que veux-tu que je fasse?

- Très bien, très bien je t'en laisse.

Elle alla à l'autre bout de la sphère, lui laissant son espace de travail. Les marines se séparèrent et chaque groupe se jeta sur chacun des deux pirates. Law ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir et trancha rapidement l'air à plusieurs reprise. Les corps des marines se séparèrent en plusieurs morceaux, qu'il fit danser dans l'air de sa sphère, ou plutôt, de sa ''salle d'opération'', faisant flotter avec eux des objets qui trainaient un peu partout.

Kairen, de son, côté, avait déjà anéanti les marines qui s'acharnaient sur elle et ne faisait que dévier les balles des marines distants, tout en regardant le spectacle qu'offrait le chirurgien.

Il avait eut la gentillesse de lui laisser sa part de soldats, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Faisant toujours voler les parties de corps et les objets quelconques, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui suivit.

Une bouteille de verre passa au dessus de la jeune femme. C'est ce moment que choisit un marine un peu trop futé pour tirer dessus. Entendant un bruit de verre qui se brise, elle leva la tête vers la provenance de ce son.

Un hurlement le fit sursauter. Une voix de femme. Il tourna automatiquement la tête vers Kairen. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien plus grand que la normale. Il la vit, tomber à genoux, les mains sur les yeux, du sang s'échappant d'entre ses doigts, ses cris stridents résonants dans l'atmosphère.

La douleur que lui procuraient les morceaux de verre dans ses yeux était insupportable. Cette sensation horrible qu'elle pouvait sentir, ces objets s'enfonçant au plus profond de ses globes oculaires ainsi que dans son visage. Elle hurlait, elle criait de douleur jusqu'à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête, elle voulait mourir.

Le capitaine ne cédait pas à la panique. Il assembla de nouveau les membres de façon grotesque avant de faire de même avec les marines qu'elle avait laissé.

Il se précipita vers elle. Du sang. Partout, coulant sur ses vêtements, ses mains, finissant au sol, se rependant dans l'herbe qui était teinte de rouge. L'image du magicien lui revint à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Des prédictions faites à partir de carte, ça ne pouvait être qu'absurde.

Elle perdit connaissance et s'écroula, ses mains glissant de son visage et laissant voir des yeux massacrés.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais en vain. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle porta sa main au visage et sentit des bandages cacher ses yeux. Elle inspecta le reste, des pansements ça et là. Et elle se rappela. Elle essaya de se redresser, étant allongée, mais fut vite aider par des mains qui se posèrent dans son dos.

- Ne force pas trop, dit une voix.

- Fais attention, rajouta une autre.

Elle ne reconnu aucune des voix.

- Qui êtes vous? Où est Law?

- Je suis Shachi.

- Et moi Penguin.

- Où est Law?

- Le capitaine à enlevé tous les bouts de verre mais malheureusement tes yeux sont beaucoup trop endommagés pour qu'un jour tu retrouves la vue.

- Où est-il?! S'énerva-t-elle.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, n'étants pas habitués à la voir agressive.

- Il... il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir...

- ... Pardon?

Elle sentit la rage monter en elle. Mais à quoi jouait-il? Elle essaya de se relever, manquant de tomber, et perdue l'équilibre une fois debout.

- Hey! Reste couchée!

- Il se fou de ma gueule?!

Les deux hommes durent user de leur force afin de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se débattait, elle hurlait des insultes à l'égard du capitaine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, elle essayait de donner des coups mais dans le vide. Elle était dans le noir le plus total, elle était faible, vulnérable. Son ouïe étant plus fine, elle entendit des bruits de pas venir du couloir. Était-ce lui? Avait-il entendu ses paroles?

- Bepo! Viens nous aider!

Faux espoirs. Ce n'était que l'ours, qui se jeta sur elle à son tour, mais elle se débattait toujours. Elle entendit encore des bruits de pas. Elle se calma et devint immobile dés qu'elle reconnu la voix.

- Sortez, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Ca-Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça...

- J'ai dit: sortez.

Elle entendit le bruits des pas sortir en précipitation suivit du bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Et plus rien. Le silence. Elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de le localiser, il ne bougeait pas. Et de quoi parlaient-t-ils? Ça? Elle eut un mauvais pré-sentiment et entendit enfin les pas du capitaine se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule avant d'être violemment jetée sur le lit.

- Et bien alors, tu me hurles des insultes afin de me faire venir et maintenant que je suis là, tu ne dis plus rien? Dit-il.

- T'as cru qu'il y avait marqué ''pute'' sur mon front?

Aucune réponse.

- Tu m'as prise pour quoi? Un simple objet?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Et c'est quoi ce plan de merde que tu me fais?! Tu ne me parles pas, tu me baises et tu ne me parles à nouveau plus. Je dois deviner la prochaine étape aussi?!

Il la plaqua le dos au lit. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur son ventre, puis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa peau. Puis une seconde fois quelque chose de froid au même endroit avant de sentir cet objet s'enfoncer dans son ventre. S'ensuivit ensuite toutes sortes de douleur, sentant l'objet trifouiller en dessous de sa peau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait et ne pouvait même pas se défendre, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Elle sentit l'objet se retirer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il, un ton moqueur dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait...

- Tu ne te défends même pas. C'est pitoyable.

Pitoyable? Elle? Pourquoi disait-il cela? Elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille. Il lui chuchota:

- Tu es... inutile.

Ces mots lui firent l'impression d'un poignard reçu en plein cœur. Il continua.

- Mais tu vois, comme je t'ai sauvé, je vais quand même te garder à bord de mon navire. Je ne voudrais pas que tout mon travail n'ai servit à rien. En parlant de sauver justement, ce jour là, j'aurais du te laisser mourir et passer mon chemin.

Elle s'immobilisa. Elle avait presque oublié de respirer sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour lui elle n'était donc qu'un simple objet. Ses pas s'éloignèrent et d'autres arrivèrent.

- Shachi, occupe toi de sa plaie et après, emmène la dans sa chambre.

- Oui capitaine.

Sa plaie. Il l'avait donc ouverte volontairement.

Elle était là, recroquevillée sur son lit à être dans le noir depuis une semaine déjà. Elle ne bougeait presque plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore verser des larmes, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses yeux. Et lorsqu'elle essayait, rien ne sortait. Alors elle se contentait de trembler. Trembler dès qu'elle les entendait. Sa chambre étant à côté de celle du capitaine et son ouïe plus sensible, elle entendait tout. Elle entendait des cris. Des cris de femme dans les bras du chirurgien. Les cris de celle qu'il ramenait en grand nombre depuis l'accident. Elle avait beau se boucher les oreilles de ses mains, elle les entendait toujours. Ils résonnaient dans sa tête, comme une punition pour avoir été trop faible et idiote. Et lui ne se souciait absolument pas d'elle.

Dans la grande salle où les pirates avaient l'habitude de se réunir, certains discutaient.

- Il y va fort quand même.

- Il n'en a jamais ramené autant en si peu de temps.

- Et la pauvre Kairen...

- Elle doit subir tout ces cris...

- Mais je ne comprend pas le capitaine, avec une femme comme elle à bord, pourquoi aller chercher des inconnues?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et, ne pouvant plus supporter les cris et soupirs incessants de cette inconnue, sortit de sa chambre pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Elle se dirigea donc dans le couloir, entendant les paroles de certains hommes, à tâtons afin de ne pas tomber et arriva plus facilement que prévu dans la salle d'où venaient les paroles. Elle les interrompus dans leur discutions, étant arrivée au mauvais moment.

- Mais je ne comprend pas le capitaine, avec une femme comme elle à bord, pourquoi aller chercher des inconnues?

- Parce que je ne vois plus...

les hommes se retournèrent, surpris de la voir ici.

- Mais... mais non enfin ne dis pas ça!

- Je ne suis qu'un fardeau...

Elle tomba à genoux. Elle avait compris. Elle n'était qu'un simple fardeau. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit seule. Inutile. Sans intérêts. Un déchet. Elle ne voyait plus. C'était fini. Le peu d'espoir qui lui restait avait disparu.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir le ciel. Elle ne pouvait plus voir le monde. Elle ne pouvais plus voir cette fillette étrange au visage de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait plus LE voir. La liberté venait de lui être retiré définitivement. Elle n'avait plus aucun but.

Alors dans ce cas, à quoi cela servait-il de vivre?


	18. Chapter 18

_D'abord, je dis merci à Tigrou2Hitsu-kun pour tous tes reviews. (Tout ça merciiiiiiiiii ça me fait très très plaisir!) Pour la petite fille, effectivement elle joue un rôle important et le jouera jusqu'à la fin. En ce qui concerne la force de Kairen, oui elle n'est pas si puissante que ça, car, comme j'ai essayé de l'expliquer dans un des chapitres, elle faiblit en la présence de Law. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de bon moment pour prouver sa force mais j'espère que ça viendra :) *vois un scalpel se diriger vers moi et l'évite*_

_Moi: Hey! Qui a lancé ça?!_

_Law, qui sort de nulle part: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle faiblit. Ne me remets pas la faute sur le dos._

_Moi: Mais oui bien sûr, si tu la laissais utiliser ses pouvoirs au lieu de soigner le moindre de ses petits bobos...*évite un second scalpel* _

_Law: C'est toi qui veux que je la soigne. Et c'est toi qui la rend faible en ma présence. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu écris mal._

_Moi, qui lui jette son scalpel: Comment que tu me parles toi?!_

_Law: On dit: comment est-ce que tu me parles, et non pas comment que tu me parles._

_Moi, qui me jette sur lui: Ouh tu vas voir!_

_Kairen, qui sort d'on ne sait où et s'interpose entre: ça suffit. Je faiblis à cause de vous deux. Point final._

_Moi, les larmes aux yeux: NON! PAS TOI MA KAIREN!_

_Kairen, qui me jette un regard mauvais: TA Kairen? Je n'appartiens à personne._

_Law, un sourire vicieux au visage: Sauf à moi._

_Kairen: J'ai dit: à personne._

_Law, plus lubrique que jamais: C'est amusant, car, tu avais l'air de m'appartenir l'autre soir. Tu sais, quand on a..._

_Moi: STOOOOOOOOOP! Désolée pour cet écart! La suite maintenant!_

* * *

Chapitre 18:

Encore une pièce blanche. Pas de sang. Étrange. Elle observa un peu plus la pièce mais rien. Pourtant cette odeur de métal régnait dans l'atmosphère. Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de son ventre. Elle y porta sa main et la regarda ensuite. C'était rouge. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit une plaie béante. Il était donc là le sang. Coulant le long de son corps et s'écrasant au sol, formant une énorme flaque à ses pieds. Elle regarda plus attentivement la flaque. Quelque chose brillait. Elle ramassa l'objet et découvrit un scalpel. Elle lâcha l'objet avec horreur. Le bruit du métal retombant dans la flaque de liquide rouge résonna dans la vaste salle blanche.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit la fillette, sa robe blanche maculée de sang, des larmes rouges coulant le long de ses joues, tendant sa main vers elle et articulant quelques mots. Mais elle n'entendait que de vagues chuchotements.

''… iens... ec... ande... oeur...''

Elle essaya de lui répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle voulait lui dire de répéter, qu'elle n'avait pas comprit mais rien. Seuls les chuchotements résonnaient dans la salle.

''… u... es bi... ttue...''

Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire?

''… est... our toi... tre... bre...''

Elle se surprise en train d'avancer vers la fillette. Mais elle avait beau marcher, elle restait toujours aussi loin d'elle. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main et regarda. Elle ne savait comment ni pourquoi, elle tenait le scalpel. Elle ne contrôla plus ses gestes. La main se leva et alla directement presser le petit objet coupant contre sa gorge. Elle leva les yeux vers la petite fille et vit un sourire se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air inquiétant, comme si la folie l'avait envahie.

Elle comprit. Elle essaya d'écarter sa main, elle se débattait mais n'y arriva pas. Elle criait, hurlait, ou plutôt, elle essayait. Aucun son. Mais elle continuait, persuadée qu'elle arrivera à produire ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement.

''Non... non... NON!''

Un geste. Elle s'écroula, le sang éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

Elle se réveilla dans un hurlement, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, les mains crispées sur les draps. Elle toucha son ventre afin de vérifier et ses doigts passèrent sur ce qu'elle reconnu comme étant des bandages. Elle se rappela ce que lui avait fait le chirurgien. Évidemment, quand un fou à tendances sadiques vous ouvre le ventre pour s'amuser, c'est normal d'en faire un cauchemar. Mais que cet événement se mélange avec la fillette la troubla énormément. Elle essaya de se calmer, la respiration saccadée et son cœur battant la chamade. Une fois calmée, elle écouta, essayant de détecter le moindre bruit. Rien. Le silence total. Même pas un cri de femme venant de la chambre d'à côté.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Le calme devint soudain angoissant. L'air de sa cabine l'oppressa. Elle sentit son cœur battre de nouveau la chamade, sa respiration s'accélérant aussi. Elle ressentit le besoin de sortir, de respirer l'air de l'île.

Ce fut avec force qu'elle se leva, tâtonnant un peu partout afin de trouver de quoi s'appuyer. Elle réussit à atteindre la porte, connaissant de mémoire la disposition des meubles. Peu importe sa tenue , elle devait sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'appuya au mur et avança lentement, connaissant le chemin. Il devait faire nuit car elle n'entendait aucun bruit.

Ses pieds nus se posaient l'un après l'autre, lentement, cherchant où tourner de la main. Le silence ambiant laissant résonner le bruit de ses pas ne faisait que l'angoisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle trébucha, tombant sur les genoux et essayant de se rattraper sur ses mains, mais en vain. Ce furent ses coudes qui prirent le choc contre le métal du sol. Elle essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, ne trouvant plus le mur pour s'appuyer. Ses longs cheveux ne faisant que la gêner, elle retombait toujours.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était tombé devant une salle ouverte dans laquelle se trouvait le capitaine, assit, les bras croisés et étudiant un bouquin, sur la médecine surement. Il fut tiré de sa concentration par un bruit sourd venant de l'entrée de la pièce.

Il l'observa un moment essayer de se relever, la respiration saccadée, tremblante de tout son corps, le visage pâle, s'empêchant un maximum d'y aller. Malheureusement pour lui, ses gestes dépassèrent ses pensées. Il se leva et alla se poster devant elle, lui laissant le loisir d'écouter ses pas. Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi diable y était-il allé?

Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Ça ne pouvait pas être Shachi ni Penguin, ils lui auraient tout de suite parlé. Ce n'était pas l'ours non plus, il aurait lui aussi parlé. Les autres hommes de l'équipage ne faisaient pas trop attention à elle. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras et la relever brusquement. Ne trouvant toujours pas le mur, elle s'accrocha à ce qui lui semblait être du tissu. Elle reconnu immédiatement son odeur.

- ... Pour... pourquoi... dit-elle, la voix faible.

- Je sais que je suis cruel mais pas au point de laisser une personne aveugle peiner au sol.

- ... Je...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- ... J'ai besoin de sortir...

- Il est tard. Tu sortiras demain.

L'atmosphère l'oppressait de plus en plus.

- Non! J'ai besoin de sortir maintenant!

Il l'observa, surpris de sa réaction. Il comprit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'air frais lorsqu'il la vit resserrer son emprise sur son pull et trembler de plus en plus. Ses gestes dépassèrent une nouvelle fois ses pensées. Il attrapa de nouveau son bras, la décollant de lui, et la guida vers la porte d'acier qui donnait sur le pont extérieur. Il se gifla mentalement une seconde fois. Mais que faisait-il? Tout et son contraire, tout simplement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Lui qui ne voulait plus la voir, c'était absurde. Mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. L'important était qu'elle sorte, et rapidement. Elle entendit la porte d'acier s'ouvrir et fut tirée à l'extérieur.

Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Elle respira de grandes bouffées d'air, la brise marine caressant doucement sa peau et berçant légèrement ses cheveux. Elle se détendait enfin.

Il était là à l'observer, adossé contre la paroi de son navire jaune poussin. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Son visage reprenait des couleurs. Il se surprit lui même en train de sourire à la vue de ce qu'il voyait.

Une jeune femme les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux balayés par l'air marin, la peau entre ses cicatrices d'une pâleur sans égal, vêtue d'un simple short arrivant au dessus de ses genoux et d'un t-shirt blanc faisant ressortir ses formes. Bref, un spectacle capable de faire sourire tout homme. Et il ne le cachait pas, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus voir.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était belle. Belle? Il se gifla mentalement une troisième fois. Lui, le célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort, avoir des pensées de ce genre? Il avait l'habitude de trouver les femmes belles uniquement dans son lit. Mais en trouver une tout simplement belle n'était pas de son genre. Et plus il la regardait, plus cette sensation de tiraillement qu'il avait encore au bas ventre se faisait imposante.

Certes, il avait eut tout le plaisir du monde à l'avoir dans son lit, avec une facilitée déconcertante soit-disant passant, mais vouloir d'elle une seconde fois le surprit, lui qui ne voyait jamais la même femme deux fois. Il se retrouva rapidement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- Tsss...

- Un problème? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Rien.

- Ah bon? Si tu le dis.

- Tu es calmée? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Oui. Ça va mieux.

- Bien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut arrêté par la voix hésitante de la jeune femme.

- Hum...

- Quoi? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Il la vit rougir légèrement.

- Est-ce que... s'il-te-plait... tu peux me guider jusqu'à ma cabine? Demanda-t-elle, honteuse.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et elle sentit une main agripper de nouveau son bras.

Foutus gestes. Ça leur arrivait de temps en temps de laisser les pensées passer avant? Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas refusé? Il se gifla encore mentalement. Décidément, il en prenait des coups son esprit.

Il essayait de marcher assez lentement pour elle, mais il était visiblement trop rapide car elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises, lui la retenant à temps. De temps en temps, il regardait son visage qui virait de plus en plus au rouge.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis?

- C'est.. j'ai un peu honte... dit-elle, baissant la tête. Je ne suis même pas capable de retourner à ma cabine seule...

- ... c'est pas de ta faute si tu as perdu la vue.

À ce rythme là, ce n'était plus des gifles qu'il prenait. Il sortit carrément les chars d'assaut. Habituellement, il lui aurait répondu par un sarcasme sur sa faiblesse.

Arrivés devant sa cabine, il lui ouvrit la porte.

- C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller maintenant.

- ... comme tu veux.

Il la regarda rentrer. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre lui aussi sa chambre, fatigué, mais entendit encore sa voix.

- ... merci, dit-elle, faiblement.

Il ne répondit pas et pria pour qu'elle ne dise plus rien.

- Tu sais...

Raté.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me manque vraiment depuis que je ne vois plus... dit-elle, timidement.

- Le ciel?

- Non...

- Alors quoi?

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre, plus rouge que jamais:

- ... Ton sourire...

Merde. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle dise une chose pareille? Il referma sa porte sans un mot et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Son pantalon était plus que trop étroit à présent.

- Idiote...

* * *

_Et voilà! Chapitre trop court oui je sais mais c'est pas évident quand on a pas d'idées. J'espère que j'en aurai plus pour les prochains. *évite plusieurs instruments chirurgicaux*_

_Moi: Ah non recommence pas!_

_Law: Gifles mentales? Chars d'assaut? Dis moi Razu-ya, te moquerais-tu de moi?_

_Moi, visage innocent: Nan, pas du tout. *évite d'autres instruments*_

_Law, son air sadique au visage: Razu-ya, ça fait un moment que je me retiens de te disséquer._

_Moi, courant le plus loin possible: NAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Bon la suite... un jour! _

_Chers lecteurs, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que notre Razu-san à comme qui dirait pété un petit câble, ayant pour cause son grand manque d'idées. Rien de grave je vous rassure. Et encore pardon pour les fautes que cette idiote laisse trainer un peu partout. Law, range moi ce nodachi je te pris. Prions ensemble pour que notre Chirurgien préféré ai la bontée de ne pas la tuer, nous avons encore besoin d'elle pour la suite. Nous vous serions très reconnaissantes si vous aviez l'extrême amabilité de poster un petit review, histoire de nous donner vos avis. Oui, je le demande car cette empotée de Razu n'est pas capable de le faire et n'y pense pas. Merci de votre attention, cordialement, Ichi, la partie encore rationnelle de son esprit. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Bon, je suis en un seul morceau, c'est déjà ça. Grâce à mon côté raisonnable, Ichi, Law à bien voulut me laisser en vie. Et comme il n'est enfin plus là, je vais pouvoir présenter le chapitre correctement. *évite une paire de ciseaux*_

_Law: Je suis encore là._

_Moi: Je te croyais à la poursuite de Sushi-sempai._

_Law, levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant: je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer pour elle._

_Moi, le feu de la détermination brulant dans les yeux: Je le fais pour toi si tu veux! De quoi elle se mêle?! Ça me dérange pas moi d'être disséquée du moment que c'est par toi!_

_Kairen, une veine visible sur sa tempe: Bon sang Razu-chan, tu deviens folle! Où est Ichi-san?!_

_Moi, riant sadiquement: Sushiiiiii! Tu traites pas mon Law de Baka! Ni de pervers! *retourne la pièce de fond en comble*** **où diable te caches-tu?! Je vais te découper en rondelles!_

_Law, souriant comme à son habitude: elle me plait de plus en plus à moi, Razu-ya._

_Moi, me retournant vers Law: Prête moi ton nodachi!_

_Law: Rêve! T'as la réplique dans ta chambre, tu t'en sers. _

_Moi, attrapant ma réplique: T'es allé dans ma chambre? C'est pas que ça me dérange, au contraire mais..._

_Law, soupirant face à mon idiotie: Je te signale qu'on est et qu'on a toujours été dans ta chambre._

_Kairen, lui jetant un regard mauvais et rougissant comme une tomate: Et puis d'abord, je sais pas ce qu'elle a raconté comme idiotie cette Sushi, mais tu n'es pas mon... chéri comme elle dit... _

_Law, de nouveau lubrique: Tu rougis, c'est mignon.*il se lève et attrape le menton de Kairen avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes* on peut s'arranger pour que je le sois... _

_Moi, Ichi l'esprit de la raison étant de retour et séparant les deux tourtereaux: NAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Pas dans ma pièce, il y a des hôtels pour ça! La suite maintenant! Et encore merci à Tigrou2Hitsu-kun! C'est sûr qu'après cette nuit qu'ils ont passée à... oups! Je me tais aussi! Et merci à Opale-sama pour ton review que je viens de voir à 01h11 du matin précisément! Ça me fait énormément plaisir! Et Law ne lui avouera pas tout de suite! MOUHAHAHA! *rire diabolique*(c'est que je commence à avoir tout plein de reviews moi o.o)_

* * *

Chapitre 19:

Les jours passaient toujours. Cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus. Trois semaines qu'il s'enfilait les femmes les unes après les autres. Pourquoi? Pour combler le vide de son esprit peut-être. Ou plutôt, pour éviter de penser à elle.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Depuis l'accident, mais surtout depuis qu'il s'était sentit se durcir à la simple vue de son visage éclairé par la lueur de la lune, chose qu'il pensait ne jamais lui arriver. Penser qu'à elle voulait bien évidemment dire, tout le temps, quelque soit l'endroit ou bien ce qu'il faisait.

Dans la douche, à table avec ses hommes, lorsqu'il étudiait, la nuit elle apparaissait dans ses rêves et même lorsqu'il avait une femme dans les bras. Il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir du crâne, ce qui l'embêtait grandement.

Il avait beau essayer d'être agressif avec elle, son esprit reprenait toujours le dessus. ''Tu veux la toucher? Qu'attends-tu? Tu veux l'embrasser? Qu'attends-tu? Tu veux l'avoir une nouvelle fois dans ton lit? Qu'attends-tu? Tu es le capitaine, fais comme bon te semble!'' ou bien des pensées un peu plus perverses comme ''tu aimes les femmes qui te résiste mais as-tu déjà essayé des femmes ne pouvant pas se défendre? Elle ne voit plus rien, elle est faible. Profites-en!''

Il secouait la tête à chaque fois, comme pour chasser ces idées perverses.

La douche. Le moment qu'elle appréciait le plus était devenu le moment qu'elle détestait le plus. Ce moment de détente était devenu un moment de stress. Elle se posait toujours les mêmes questions idiotes.

Allait-elle glisser sur le savon? Allait-elle se manger le robinet de l'évier en pleine poire? Arriverait-elle tout simplement à entrer dans la cabine de douche? Bien qu'elle est un ours garde du corps, ce qu'elle craignait le plus était que certains se rince l'œil, capitaine comprit.

Elle discutait toujours avec Bepo pour ne pas être oppressée par le silence et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il lui posait souvent la même question, à savoir, pourquoi voulait-elle que ce soit lui qui l'aide dans la salle de bain. Et elle répondait toujours la même chose. Que c'était un ours et que, par conséquent, il ne portait pas d'intérêt à son corps contrairement aux primates qui lui servaient de camarades. Eux ne se seraient pas gênés pour la regarder.

Mais ce jour là, la discussion fut, à sa grande surprise, portée sur son capitaine. Alors qu'elle faisait tranquillement couler l'eau chaude le long de sa peau, l'ours lui dit quelque chose qui la fit frissonner.

-Tu sais, dit l'ours. Il peut paraître dur par moment avec toi le capitaine, mais dans le fond j'ai bien compris qu'il t'aime bien.

Évidemment qu'il l'aimait bien, vu ce qu'il lui avait fait l'autre nuit. Elle se retourna vers la voix, surprise qu'il ai pu former une phrase sans s'excuser. Elle coupa l'eau. L'ours lui passa une serviette avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps d'avoir froid et l'aida à sortir de la cabine. Il avait prit l'habitude de le faire et répétait automatiquement chaque gestes tous les jours.

-Tu comprends les relations humaines? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses tout le temps?

-Désolé.

Elle soupira. Elle avait beau être sur le navire depuis un moment, elle trouvait cette manie toujours bizarre. Mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Ne plus voir était juste emmerdant. Mais il était toujours là pour elle, l'aidant dès qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle repensait souvent à son rêve de liberté. Une question lui passa à l'esprit.

-Bepo? Demanda-t-elle, essayant maladroitement de se sécher les cheveux.

-Oui? Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non, je me débrouille, ça va. Je pensais à autre chose en fait.

-Tu pensais à quoi?

Elle hésita un moment, de peur que sa question soit indiscrète.

-... Dis moi... quels sont les rêves de ton capitaine?

-Ben passer dans le nouveau monde et trouver le one piece bien sûr!

Effectivement, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle aurait du s'en douter, les pirates avaient tous ce même rêve commun. Elle s'immobilisa, son visage s'assombrissant et baissant la tête, ce que l'ours remarqua.

-Kairen?

-Et vous comptez passer quand dans le nouveau monde?

-Aucune idée. Mais je ne pense pas maintenant, le capitaine a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant.

-D'important?

-Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Sinon, tu manges avec nous ce soir? C'est bientôt l'heure.

-Oui, ça me changera les idées, dit-elle, souriant devant l'innocence de l'ours.

Elle finit rapidement de s'habiller, non pas sans difficultés. L'ours la guida doucement vers la salle, où étaient déjà réunis tous les pirates, le capitaine à la même place que d'habitude. Ce dernier observa avec surprise la jeune femme qui avait demandé à l'ours de l'installer non pas seule dans son coin, mais à table avec tous les hommes.

Elle s'était mise à l'écart encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà depuis qu'elle était dans le noir. Alors elle voulait essayer de se réintégrer un peu parmi les hommes. Mais malheureusement, les phrases des pirates ne lui parvenaient pas. La seule chose à laquelle elle était capable de penser était ce que lui avait dit Bepo.

Le nouveau monde... combien de temps avant qu'ils veuillent y aller? Elle savait qu'ils la laisseraient là. Alors combien de temps encore à bord de ce navire? Combien de temps encore avec tout ces hommes? Combien de temps encore avec lui...

Elle tremblait. Ne plus le voir était douloureux, mais savoir qu'il partirait et qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix ne faisait que lui faire plus de mal. Elle n'entendait pas les voix qui l'appelaient.

Le chirurgien ne pouvait plus décoller son regard de la jeune femme. Elle semblait être dans la lune, et lui finirait par l'être aussi si il continuait de la fixer à ce point. Depuis ce jour, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. ''Ton sourire...''. Si elle voulait le mettre mal a l'aise, c'était réussit.

Lui aussi n'avait pas fait attention aux voix qui l'appelaient, perdu dans sa contemplation de l'aveugle. Ou du moins, il les entendait vaguement.

-...taine...

-Hm.

-Capitaine?

-Hm.

-Capitaine!

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers ses hommes.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Kairen est bizarre... on a beau l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Un peu comme vous à l'instant.

Sans leur répondre, il se leva et alla attraper le bras de la jeune femme. Elle était plus que dans la lune, et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une main qui la leva brusquement et fut tirée à l'extérieur de la salle, sous les yeux écarquillés de l'équipage, le géant comprit.

Il l'emmena dans une pièce assez lointaine de là où se trouvaient tous les hommes et la jeta violemment sur l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient dans cette salle. Son dos se heurta de plein fouet, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir qui c'était, elle le savait très bien. Il n'y avait que ce sadique qui était capable de lui faire ça.

-Mais t'es malade! Cria-t-elle.

-Ne recommence pas ton insolence, très chère.

-Ou sinon quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire encore?

-Des choses que tu n'apprécieras pas, dit-il, ayant retrouvé son sadisme naturel. Comme par exemple...

Il attrapa sa main et fit glisser son index le long de sa paume, avant d'attraper délicatement l'un de ses doigts et de le retourner brusquement, lui arrachant un cri.

-Mais t'es complètement dingue!

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as royalement ignoré mes hommes qui te parlaient à table.

Elle se figea sur place. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ça à table. Oups.

-Ben... je... erh... c'est que... euh... tu... j'ai...

-C'est très clair, j'ai tout compris, dit-il ironiquement.

-Tu fais chier...

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai ce genre de profanations. À moins que tu préfères que je te casse un autre doigt.

Elle essaya de récupérer sa main mais en vain. C'est qu'il avait la poigne ferme le chirurgien. Elle baissa la tête.

-Dis moi... tu comptes y aller quand dans le nouveau monde? Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais... je... je me suis beaucoup attachée à vous... à toi, dit-elle, rendant inaudible les derniers mots.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bepo m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à faire avant. Ça... ça prendra du temps?

-Et bien, justement, ça ne te regarde pas.

Ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle ne su par quel miracle elle réussit à attraper son bras de sa main libre. Ou sa jambe. Ou bien... autre chose. Non non, c'était bien ça, son bras.

-Je veux savoir!

Il soupira. Elle était têtue celle la! Il glissa de nouveau son index le long de son doigt meurtri avant de lui tordre de nouveau, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

-Arrête espèce de fou!

Non il n'était pas fou. Lui faire du mal était juste un moyen de s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire des choses... pas très catholiques. Lui qui, à la base, ne voulait pas lui en faire(du mal) c'était assez amusant.

-Je te trouve un peu trop curieuse pour une aveugle.

-Bravo, super la blague. T'en as d'autre comme ça?

-Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs toi, alors un conseil, calme toi avant que ce soit moi qui te tape.

-Tu m'as déjà cassé un doigt, vas-y te gênes pas pour moi.

-Je pense que je vais garder ça pour plus tard, dit-il, un léger rictus aux lèvres (qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir).

Il lâcha sa main et partit. Il ne rejoignit pas ses hommes mais plutôt sa cabine. Il ne fallait pas que son équipage voit sa raideur au niveau de l'entre-jambe. C'est qu'elle était foutrement excitante lorsqu'elle essayait vainement de se rebeller.

Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre que cet homme était fou, malade, aliéné, taré et toute sorte de mots divers et variés, elle ne pouvait pas nier. Se faire torturer de ses mains l'avait tout bonnement excitée. Normal, quand on a pas été touchée depuis trois semaines. Surtout par cet homme si fascinant à ses yeux. Elle avait encore cette sensation de... papillonnement? Quelque chose de difficile à expliquer. Bref, elle avait cette sensation bizarre dans le bas ventre. Cette sensation... d'envie.

-Et merde...

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut le loisir d'entendre un vacarme plus qu'infernal. Super, de bon matin, que du bonheur.

Elle se rendit avec peine vers la source du bruit, et demanda:

-Pourquoi tout ce bruit?

-Ah! Kairen tu es réveillée! Il est quand même midi tu sais!

Oups. De bon midi alors.

-Où est votre taré de capitaine?

-Il est partit il y a quelques heures. Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire.

-Ah oui, son putain de truc important, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Putain? Demanda un homme surpris.

-Oui, putain de truc qui m'a valut un putain de doigt cassé. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me l'immobiliser s'il-vous-plait? C'est que ça m'emmerde un peu d'avoir mal...

Shachi et Penguin coururent immédiatement vers elle, se battant pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de s'occuper de sa main.

* * *

_Et voilà! Court encore une fois, oui je sais. J'essaie toujours de faire au plus vite entre chaques chapitres et... *se fait frapper par Ichi* Aïlle, c'est bon, je leur demande... Et... *yeux gros et tout pleins d'étoiles comme le chat potté* Reviews? *évite l'armoire à pharmacie*_

_Moi: Bon quoi encore?!_

_Law, qui vient de découvrir la nouvelle cover de l'histoire: c'est quoi ce machin maigrichon? C'est censé être moi?_

_*Razu prend la fuite et laisse Ichi gérer la future colère du chirurgien*_

_Moi (Ichi): désolée, mais mes compétences en dessin sont limitées._

_Law, une veine visible sur la tempe: Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fou dans mes bras?_

_Moi: Vous êtes mignons ensembles. Et si tu te rappelles pas, tu l'a prise dans tes bras dans l'un des chapitres. Et tu as faillit lui faire des choses en publique en haut de la page alors ne te plains pas._

_Law, énervé: Mignons? Elle est où Razu-ya? *il la cherche du regard* Kairen, tu veux bien aller la chercher? *n'entend aucune réponse et se tourne vers elle* Kairen?_

_Kairen, qui a elle aussi vu la cover: Je suis dans ses braaaaaas... *elle est dans la lune*_

_Law, soupirant: Razu-ya, reviens ici, je vais te faire l'honneur de te découper en première, suivie de ta double personnalité._

_Moi(Razu), courant très très loin: Oui j'arrive beau sadique... euh... je veux dire, NAN! Je vais essayer de trouver des idées au plus vite mes petits lecteurs!_

_Law, se moquant ouvertement de moi: Si tu baissais le son de ta musique tu arriverais plus à te concentrer._

_Moi, m'arrêtant net: Tu m'espionnes quand j'écris? o.o_

_Law, sachant parfaitement bien ce qui m'énerve: Oui, et d'ailleurs, la musique que tu écoutes est affreuse.*Il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire*_

_Moi, énervée au plus haut point: TU CRITIQUES PAS MA MUSIQUE! T'as de la chance d'être mon préféré, je t'aurai déjà tué!_

_Law, se sentant dominant: Comme si tu pouvais ne serait-ce que me toucher._

_Moi, ne savant plus quoi dire: Gnéé. Bon la suite plus tard, chers lecteurs. (Je reprend les cours, comme tout le monde, alors je ne sais absolument pas quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire. Désolée si l'attente est trop longue, vraiment je vais faire de mon mieux! Sumimasen!)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Ça traine, oui, je sais, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop être longue. J'espère que ça vous intéresse toujours et les idées commencent à revenir petit à petit. Mais là, je dois régler un problème avec notre bien aimé Chirurgien de la Mort. *me jette sur lui*_

_Moi: Law! Tu tue pas mon Sushi! *la ressuscite*****_

_Law: C'est elle qui n'a pas évité les scalpels. Je n'ai rien fait. _

_Moi, le secouant comme un prunier: Et tu vas me dire que tu les as lancés pour le fun aussi?*me prend un scalpel dans l'épaule*_

_Law, sadiquement neutre comme à son habitude: Enlève tes mains de moi._

_Moi, le lâchant: T'es vraiment un taré du scalpel... et j'aime ça!... hum... pardon. *fais un câlin à Sushi* Le chapitre maintenant._

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Elle était encore dans cette vaste salle blanche. Elle y était habituée. Habituée au lourd silence et à la fillette qui se tenait devant elle. Mais cette fois-ci, l'enfant en question bougeait. Elle marchait dans sa direction tandis que Kairen, elle, regardait autour d'elle. Rien. Pas de sang, ni sur son corps, ni sur celui de l'enfant, ni même sur les murs. Étrange. Elle reporta son regard sur la fillette qui manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, perdant l'équilibre.

Quelque chose d'intrigant émanait d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle pouvait le sentir. Celle-ci avançait toujours, tendant le bras vers elle et chuchotant de nouveau.

''... iens... oi... gra... soe...''

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortait.

''... u... es... ttue...''

Toujours rien.

''... est... Toi... bre...''

Contre toute attente, une phrase sortit enfin d'entre ses lèvres.

'' Je ne comprend pas, que veux-tu me dire?!''

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et leva la tête, la regardant un air étonné au visage comme si tout ce qu'elle a dit avait été parfaitement audible. Elle attendit un moment, et, ne voyant pas de réaction de la jeune femme, attrapa sa main et la tira vers un couloir tout aussi blanc que la salle.

Elle se laissa tirer sans trop savoir pourquoi, n'ayant pas remarqué ce couloir un peu plus tôt. Plus elles s'enfonçaient dans le couloir, plus il s'assombrissait. Elle regardait la fillette de temps à autre, avant de se décider à lui parler.

'' Où m'emmènes-tu?''

Aucune réponse.

'' Tu peux me répondre?''

La fillette secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne dit plus un mot. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à un endroit très sombre, elle fut brusquement éblouie par une lumière vive, la forçant à lâcher la main de l'enfant afin se protéger ses yeux. S'ensuivit une puissante bourrasque de vent pendant quelques secondes, laissant ensuite place à une légère brise et à une lumière beaucoup moins forte. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait devant elle ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir depuis plus d'un mois. Une grande étendue verte bordant un ciel parsemé de nuages tous aussi blancs que la neige. Pas d'arbre, pas de maison, rien. Juste le mouvement de l'herbe balayée par la brise.

Elle resta immobile devant ce spectacle sous le regard de nouveau neutre de l'enfant. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de ça? Quel était cet endroit? Une petite voix intérieure lui souffla la réponse. Un endroit où tout le monde se sentait libre.

Elle avança lentement, fixant son regard sur les nuages, ces petits animaux qu'elle admirait tant passant à travers de temps en temps. Elle écoutait le bruit de l'herbe sous chacun de ses pas. C'était tellement relaxant. Elle s'éloigna de plus en plus et remarqua que la fillette n'était pas avec elle. Elle se retourna et constata qu'elle avait disparue.

Le bruit de ses pas avait changé. Ce n'était plus un bruit d'herbe sèche, mais d'herbe humide. Elle regarda à ses pieds. Du sang. Il lui avait manqué celui là. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux. Le rêve avait mal tourné. Le paradis était brisé. Devant elle, une étendue d'herbe rouge.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait. Elle ne voulait pas avancer mais ses jambes voulaient le contraire. Elle tremblait, elle paniquait. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahie.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle marchait dans la marre de sang lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux, ses jambes cessant de bouger. Devant ces yeux écarquillés d'effroi, des corps entassés les uns sur les autres. Elle pouvais en reconnaître.

Des gens qu'elle avait dû tuer pour survivre. Les marines qu'elle avait tué à l'âge de dix ans. D'autre marines. Sa mère. Son père. Sa sœur. Et... elle même.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, comme tous les jours. Pourquoi s'était-elle vue sans vie au milieu d'un tas de cadavre? Foutus cauchemars. Elle laissait le rouge du sang pour retourner dans le noir de son quotidien.

Elle ne sût par quel miracle elle réussit à se rendre dans la salle où était déjà réunit l'équipage sans tomber contre le mur ou se manger le sol. C'était donc naturellement que ses fidèles Shachi et Penguin se levèrent et l'aidèrent à s'assoir.

-Merci... Je suppose que le fou qui vous sert de capitaine n'est encore une fois pas là?

Le chirurgien avait pris l'habitude de disparaître tous les jours pendant quelques heures. Sûrement pour faire son ''truc important''. Ses hommes profitèrent de son absence pour mettre mal à l'aise la pauvre Kairen.

-Tu as beau l'insulter de tous les noms, commença Shachi.

-On voit bien qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente! Termina Penguin.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. C'était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine qu'elle trouva le courage de répondre.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi bande d'idiots.

-Ne nies pas, on le sait. Tu l'aimes pas vrai?!

Cette fois-ci, elle s'étouffa pour de bon.

-Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi?!

-T'as pas dit non! On le savait!

Les hommes rirent de joie, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour l'embarrasser. Honteuse, elle supplia l'ours de l'emmener à la salle de bain, ce qu'il accepta.

Dans le couloir, le feu de ses joues se calma. Elle soupira, se demandant pourquoi avaient-ils jeté leurs dévolus sur elle. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle redevint une pivoine lorsqu'elle entendit l'ours héler une certaine personne.

-Capitaine! Vous êtes déjà de retour?

-Oui, j'en ai eu pour moins longtemps que prévu. Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends les autres se tordre de rire?

Elle pria pour que l'ours lui mente. Mais bien évidement, il était bien trop fidèle à son précieux capitaine adoré.

-Ils ont comprit qu'elle a un faible pour vous et veulent s'en servir pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Ah oui? Intéressant...

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait parfaitement bien que son célèbre sourire était encré sur ses lèvres ainsi que son regard planté sur elle.

-Hum... Bepo, dit-elle, gênée. On peut y aller maintenant? J'aimerai prendre ma douche...

-Ah, euh... oui!

Ils passèrent devant le chirurgien qui arrêta l'ours, un sourire bien plus que lubrique aux lèvres.

-Bepo, laisse je vais m'en occuper.

-Pardon?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Mais capitaine...

-J'ai dit: laisse.

-Je suis désolé...

Il partit rapidement en trottinant. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais à quoi jouait-il?

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et resta plantée au milieu.

-Ben alors, tu as peur? Lui lança-t-il, moqueur.

-Tu comptes rester aussi?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Je te déteste.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait déjà arraché les yeux avant de lui faire avaler. C'était donc toujours rouge de honte qu'elle entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements.

-Si tu regardes, je te tue.

-Je ne regarde pas, promis.

Mensonge numéro un. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle et n'avait pas l'intention de les enlever. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier et il ne voyait pas grand chose. Son dos était caché par ses longs cheveux tombant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Mais il n'avait que faire de son dos, ce qui l'intéressait était bien plus bas. Et bien évidement, caché aussi par ses cheveux.

Elle entra rapidement à tâtons dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau. Elle s'en fichait de savoir si elle était chaude ou froide, l'important pour elle était de se cacher avec ce qu'elle pouvait, en l'occurrence: la vitre. Vitre qui ne cachait rien étant aussi transparente que l'eau.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne regardes pas.

-Je ne regarde pas.

Mensonge numéro deux.

-De toute façon, dit-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne. Je t'ai déjà vu je te signale... et tu n'as absolument rien qui puisse te faire honte, au contraire.

-Tu regardes espèce de pervers!

-Absolument pas.

Mensonge numéro trois. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle prononça la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

-C'est pas juste. Toi tu te rinces l'œil alors que moi je ne vois rien.

-Tu vas bouder? Tu as des souvenirs je te rappelle... tu sais, de cette nuit...

-Oui mais comment tu veux que je me rappelle de quelque chose? On était quasiment dans le noir...

-Tu penses à ça et c'est moi que tu traites de pervers...

Effectivement. Elle ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Enfin, le bruit de l'eau. Eau qui coulait lentement le long de ses formes. Eau qui faisait luire sa peau parsemée de cicatrices. Cicatrices qui excitaient un peu trop le chirurgien. Il avait sous les yeux une scène assez... érotique, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Elle sortit de la cabine, attrapant rapidement une serviette avant de l'enrouler autour d'elle. Il détourna enfin le regard. La voir s'essuyer était beaucoup trop pour sa virilité. Elle enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre son débardeur mais quelque chose de froid la toucha dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

-C'est toi qui m'a touché espèce de vicieux? (_Razu voulait mettre ''espèce de pedobear'' mais j'ai réussi à la raisonner. Signé, Ichi.)_

-Je peux t'assurer que non, dit-il, aussi surpris qu'elle.

Et il avait raison. C'était au moment où elle poussa son cri qu'il avait redirigé son regard sur elle. Et à ce moment là, derrière elle, il avait vu la silhouette floue.

* * *

_Et voilà. Court encore, oui je sais, et vous êtes libre de me frapper si vous en avez l'envie. _

_Kairen: dis Razu-chan._

_Moi: oui quoi?_

_Kairen: Tu m'aimes? Enfin je veux dire, c'est toi qui m'as créée, tu es censée m'aimer non?_

_Moi, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir: Euh... ben oui pourquoi? _

_Kairen, s'énervant soudainement: ALORS POURQUOI M'AS-TU PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE DIEU DE MERDE A LA CON RENDUE AVEUGLE DANS CE BAROUFE?!_

_Moi, choquée: Pour... pour donner un côté dramatique à l'histoire..._

_Kairen: PUTAIN TU FAIS CHIER! _

_Moi, désespérée: Si tu pouvait être aveugle là ça m'arrangerai... *se prend un magnifique coup de pied retourné de la part de l'énervée*_

_Law, ricanant: Kairen, polie comme toujours._

_Kairen, énervée à jamais: TOI TU LA FERME! SI TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS PAS AU COURANT QUE T'EN PROFITE POUR AVOIR TRANQUILLEMENT LA TRIQUE TU TE TROMPES!_

_Law, se sentant durcir: Tu m'excite encore plus quand tu es énervée..._

_Moi, Ichi: STOOOOOOOOP!Pas de ça ici! La suite au prochain chapitre!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bon je présente normalement. Pas de Law, de Kairen ni rien parce que je suis vraiment fatiguée à cause des cours et j'ai dormi tout le week-end. Donc désolée pour les fautes que je vais surement laisser un peu partout, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'espère que ça ne devient pas trop ennuyant et merci encore pour les reviews, merci encore à ceux qui me lisent ça me fait énormément plaisir. La suite!_

* * *

Chapitre 21:

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux dérangée par un rayon de lumière. Et... quoi? Ouvrit les yeux? Rayon de lumière? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle fut immédiatement réveillée et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle voyait parfaitement bien sa chambre. Impossible. Elle porta ses mains devant son visage. Elle les voyait. Ses mains tremblantes et fines. Un peu trop fines même.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, se rappelant qu'un miroir s'y trouvait au dessus de l'évier. Elle fut sans mot devant le spectacle qu'offrait son reflet.

Une jeune femme à la peau blafarde parsemée de cicatrices. Les yeux gris sans éclat. Les cheveux ternes et plus longs qu'avant. Le visage sans expression, des cernes sous les yeux. Les joues creuses. Un corps maigre. Beaucoup trop maigre. Elle n'avait pas eut la volonté de se nourrir. Elle offrait un tableau des plus déplorables. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il avait du supporter cette triste apparence pendant tout ce temps. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir affligé ça.

Elle essaya de reprendre une apparence a peu prés normale avant de se précipiter vers la salle où tous les hommes étaient réunis. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle les voyait. Elle balada son regard sur chacune des personnes.

Shachi avec avec sa casquette adorée. Penguin avec la sienne portant son nom. Bepo et ses grosses pattes qui l'avaient si souvent aidée. Jean et sa grande taille impossible à ne pas voir. D'autre hommes dont elle n'avait pas particulièrement retenu le nom. Et... lui. Ses yeux bleus métalliques. Sa peau légèrement mate. Ses cheveux ébènes. Son corps longiligne mais finement musclé.

Il avait le nez plongé dans son journal et n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Il fut interpellé par le silence ambiant qui régnait dans la salle.

Tous étaient éberlués. Devant eux se trouvait la jeune femme, les yeux parfaitement ouverts. Elle était aussi étonnée qu'eux. Mais elle gardait son regard planté sur le capitaine qui se décida enfin à relever la tête.

Il resta immobile un moment. Les regards de l'équipage s'étaient tournés vers lui et attendaient maintenant une réaction. Mais rien. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était la regarder. L'atmosphère était oppressante.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire d'autre. Il avait abandonné son journal et s'était précipité sur elle. Il la tira à l'extérieur de la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il la plaqua d'un geste brusque au mur et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-C'est impossible, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Il observa ses yeux plus attentivement. Rien. Ils étaient tout à fait normales. Pas une seule trace de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

-C'est médicalement impossible. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

-Mais rien! Je suis aussi surprise que toi!

-... Et tu vois normalement?

-Oui...

Son visage était proche du sien. Elle le fixa un moment et tout lui revint en tête.

-Espèce d'enfoiré...

-Je peux savoir que me vaut cette insulte cette fois-ci?

Elle dégagea son visage de ses mains et le poussa sur le mur d'en face. Elle serra le poing et frappa le mur à côté de son visage. La rage pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

-Tu as pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir?

-De quoi tu parles encore?

-Te fous pas de moi... tu as pensé à ce que ça me ferait d'entendre toutes ces femmes crier les unes après les autres?!

Il ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je n'était simplement qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres sur ta liste?! Tu m'as fait penser qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose et moi, naïve que je suis, j'y ai cru! Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête! Comment j'ai pu m'attacher à toi?! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser que j'étais seulement importante à tes yeux?! Tu me dégoute!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea furieusement vers la porte d'acier du sous-marin jaune.

-Où tu vas comme ça? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Me défouler connard.

-... c'est ça, vas te faire tuer. J'en ai plus rien à faire.

Elle sortit en trombe du navire tandis que lui, retournait dans la salle se forçant à ne pas faire demi-tour pour l'arrêter. L'équipage le regardait perplexe, mais ne posa pas de question, ne voulant pas subir la colère du chirurgien.

Une furie au cheveux blancs se baladait rapidement entre les grooves, pestant contre son reflet qui lui revenait au visage en passant devant des vitres.

Elle termina sa route dans un groove infesté de pirates malsains et se fit aborder par un groupe d'entre eux.

-Et bien alors ma jolie, on est perdue? Commença l'un.

-Viens nous tenir compagnie! Continua un autre.

-Fichez moi la paix, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

-Allons, ne fais pas l'idiote tu pourrais le regretter.

Il approcha son bras d'elle. Mauvaise idée. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que son bras se retrouva à terre, séparé du reste de son corps. Ce fut au tour de sa tête de voler et de venir s'écraser au sol, sous les regards effrayés des autres pirates.

-D'où... d'où elle sort ce katana?! S'exclama l'un.

-Vous avez choisit le mauvais jour pour venir m'emmerder, leur cracha-t-elle au visage.

Ils se jetèrent sur elle les uns après les autres. Elle fit de même avec eux, leur coupant jambes et bras, le sang des victimes se répandant au sol et l'éclaboussant. Le bruit de l'action avait attiré un grand nombre d'autre pirate qui se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

-D'autres volontaires? Je vais bien m'amuser! Dit-elle, en ricanant d'un air inquiétant.

Elle recommença sa danse de la mort, transperçant le cœur de certain, arrachant les yeux à d'autres ou démembrant le reste. Plus elle en tuait, plus elle s'étouffait d'un rire bestial. Sauvage. C'était ce qu'elle était devenue sous la rage et la colère. Le sang trempant ses bras et vêtements ne faisait que lui procurer un plaisir sans fin. Ça en était presque jouissif.

Elle laissait sa colère ressortir contre ses pirates idiots. Elle les tuait les uns après les autres, n'ayant plus une seule once d'humanité. Elle riait à gorge déployée, laissant la folie s'emparer d'elle.

Il était assis à une table, dans une salle où il pouvait étudier la médecine tranquillement. Il cherchait dans tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main quelque chose pouvant expliquer son rétablissement miraculeux. Mais rien. C'était simplement impossible. Il se frotta les tempes d'agacement.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoires. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ce miracle se produise? La réponse lui vint à l'esprit comme une claque que l'on reçoit en pleine figure. La silhouette. Il l'avait vue la toucher. Ça aurait donc un lien avec ça? Impossible.

Il referma son livre et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, tapant nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Il avait une mauvaise sensation. Cette impression qu'un problème allait vite arriver. Il l'avait laissée se mettre en danger et il regrettait. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'il ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait.

Il réfléchit. Me défouler, avait-elle dit. Elle devait donc logiquement être là où on pouvait se battre.

Des dizaines de corps gisaient à ses pieds. Ou plutôt, des restes de corps. Elle tomba à genoux, s'étouffant toujours de son rire incontrôlable. Des pirates inconscients se jetèrent sur elle, qu'elle extermina après s'être relevée.

Elle baignait dans le sang. Elle perdait l'équilibre voulant tuer plus, la frénésie s'étant emparé de tout son être. Elle commença à marcher à la recherche d'autre victimes mais fut stoppée par de bras. Des bras qui l'enlacèrent de façon à bloquer ses bras. Elle reconnu bien évidemment la voix.

-Ça suffit maintenant, dit-il sèchement.

-Lâche moi!

-Pas question.

Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais la force de son étreinte l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Elle gesticulait un peu trop, ce qui l'agaça.

-Calme toi! Ordonna-t-il.

-Vas te faire foutre!

Elle sentit un coup sec s'abattre sur sa nuque et tomba dans les pommes.

Il la regardait dormir, assit sur une chaise prés de son lit. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Il l'avait observé un moment avant d'intervenir. C'était le cas de le dire, ce qu'il avait eu devant ses yeux était une danse. Une magnifique danse de la mort. Elle n'avait fait qu'un avec son katana, effectuant des mouvements fluides accompagnés des filets de sang qui avaient suivit la lame.

Ce qu'il avait vu n'était ni humain, ni animal. C'était inexplicable. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, une douleur partant de la nuque et venant se répandre dans son crâne l'empêchant de se relever. Elle observa la pièce.

-Ma cabine?

-Tu te réveilles enfin.

-Espèce de monstre... dit-elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, le monstre de nous deux ce n'est pas moi.

Elle se figeât.

-Tu... tu as tout vu?

-Pas tout mais une bonne partie.

-... super. Donc tu m'as vue quand je perd le contrôle.

-Oui. Et si tu veux savoir, ça m'a plus.

Elle trouva la force de se relever et le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-Attends...

Elle remarqua qu'elle était de nouveau en sous-vêtements.

-Un de mes hommes est en train de les nettoyer. C'est pas évident à faire partir autant de sang.

Elle baisa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

-... c'est de ta faute. J'ai bien vu ce matin que mon apparence laissait à désirer. Je sais bien que j'ai un caractère de merde. Mais ce que tu as fait est immorale.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne cherche même pas à...

-Je suis désolé.

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Ces mots lui avaient presque arraché la gorge.

-Tu...

-Ne m'oblige pas à le redire.

Il sortit de la pièce, la laissant avec ces mots.

* * *

_Donc voilà, toujours court comme d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review si le coeur vous en dit. Merci encore à tous et la suite au prochain week-end promis!_


End file.
